The Beginning
by Solign
Summary: This is my version of how the Merlin story began, based loosely on the tv show including other characters. Disclaimer: Not made for profit. No copyright infringement intended. Comments are love. If you want chapter 2, let me know.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

A gentle breeze lifted the folds of the woman's cloak and stirred the mist that crept up from the lake.

She sighed as she rested her hands on the stone altar before her and shivered as the breeze wrapped around her thin frame.

"You should not have come here my queen. Not in your condition." A voice rang out behind her, echoing around the stone circle. She smiled, recognising the voice. She turned slowly and looked at her sister.

"I had to come, Viviane, I had no choice." She walked forwards and embraced her sister.

"Oh Igraine, I'm so pleased for you. A son and heir, Uther must be proud." Igraine raised one slender eyebrow.

"So it would be a boy then?" She bowed her head as tears began to fall silently down her face and onto the ground at her feet.

"Come now," Viviane's voice was heavy with concern. "What's all this?" She reached out and gently placed her fingers under Igraine's chin, lifting her face until their eyes met.

"Oh Viviane, the nightmares have started again."

"Have you been to see Gaius about them? There's nothing that man cannot cure." She chuckled softly.

"I haven't told him yet, and I don't intend to."

Viviane, seeing how distressed her sister was became serious.

"What is it Igraine? What have you seen?" Viviane had learned to trust her sister's second sight long ago.

"I will never see this child grow up Viviane. It will be still born." Viviane furrowed her brows in suspicion.

"And why should you come to this place to tell me this? Could you not have summoned me to Camelot? I would have come."

"Viviane, high priestess of the Old Religion and guardian of the entrance to Avalon. I come to ask this of you." Viviane shook her head in denial of what she was hearing but Igraine ignored her and continued, her voice becoming more and more desperate.

"I beg of you to spare the life of my unborn child and take mine as forfeit."

"No!" Viviane backed away, her head bowed.

"Why not?" Igraine's voice was near hysteria pitch.

"You expect me to do this so that my own sister may die? No, I cannot and I will not."

"Viviane, please!" Igraine implored her elder sister.

"No! Let that be final!" With a strong gust of wind and a swirl of her cloak she had vanished.

Igraine collapsed on the damp earth, sobbing freely.

"She never could see reason beyond her own emotions."

Igraine gave a start and looked up to see her younger sister, Nimueh, little more than a girl, standing against a stone pillar.

"She is the high priestess, her word is law." Igraine found the well rehearsed line falling easily from her lips.

"Yes, perhaps," Nimueh mused as she pushed off from the pillar and walked casually towards her sister. "But you are queen of Camelot, one of the most powerful women in Albion. Surely your word is also law?"

"No Nimueh, what she does is for the good of us all, I cannot question her."

"No!" Nimueh began to raise her voice, her temper bubbling quickly. "She does this for her own selfish reason! She does not want her sister to die!"

"But surely you cannot blame her for that?" Igraine tried to reason with her.

"So, what? Are you just going to resign yourself to losing the child just because Viviane said it must be so? Surely you know the importance of this child as well as I do.

"The gods were whispering of his deeds before the world was born!" Nimueh looked in despair at her sister who still knelt before her with her head bowed.

"And what do you propose I do Nimueh? Viviane has refused me and I have not the strength in sorcery that you and she have. I am little more than a seer. It is out of my power." Nimueh walked forwards and knelt before her sister, taking Igraine's hands tenderly in her own.

"Viviane isn't the only one with power over life and death." She softly kissed Igraine's hands and stood to face the altar. Before her on the stone table stood a golden chalice. Nimueh raised the chalice and uttered and incantation. Igraine watched in silence as rain began to drench her and it filled the chalice. Nimueh then uttered another incantation and the rain ceased. She turned and knelt once more next to Igraine, presenting her the chalice of water.

"Drink this and the child will live."

"But I will die?" Fear tinged Igraine's voice.

"There is always a danger of dying in childbirth my queen."

"Igraine began to raise the chalice to her lips then paused.

"Viviane must never know about this," she said before raising the chalice the rest of the way to her mouth and drinking deeply, emptying it.

"She will not, you have my word." She took the cup from Igraine and placed it back on the altar as both women stood.

"You had better leave Igraine. This would all have been for nothing if you catch your death of cold." She smiled softly and embraced her sister.

"Nimueh, sister, promise me you will come to me and be by my side at the last."

"I swear it," she said softly. They pulled apart and Igraine turned and left.

Nimueh stood watching her go, a smile playing on her lips.

"I felt that went rather well," she said aloud, "don't you?" She turned to see Viviane lying atop the altar, one hand behind her head the other fiddling with her necklace absently. She had had that necklace as long as Nimueh could remember. It was nothing much, just an amber coloured stone in the shape of a tooth attached to a piece of string and tied around her neck, but Nimueh knew it was for protection.

"Yes… quite." Viviane said absently. "Things are now in motion. Well done Nimueh." She sat up, swung her legs off the side of the altar and stood, brushing herself down. "You and I have work to do." She began to walk away from the sacred stone circle but paused as she saw Nimueh staring at her.

"What is it?" she sighed.

"We have condemned our own sister to death for the sake of an unborn child that still may not survive to adulthood." Viviane looked at her with a mix of incredulity and disbelief.

"Is that all that's troubling you? Well, let me put your mind at rest, Igraine's life is not to be taken as forfeit for the boy's. I will choose someone else, someone stronger. Someone who's life essence will give the boy the strength to survive and flourish."

"Then Igraine will not die?" Nimueh could barely disguise the relief in her voice.

"I'm afraid she will," Viviane sighed, her head bowed.

"But you said…"

"I said that her life would not be forfeit, and it is not." She walked to Nimueh and placed her arm around her youngest sister's shoulders. "The gods decided long ago that Igraine was to die in childbirth with her first son. There is nothing we can do to prevent it. The boy must grow up without a mother and Uther must lose his wife. It is essential if events are to unfold as the gods wish." She kissed the top of Nimueh's head.

"As the gods wish," Nimueh mumbled.

"Precisely! Now come." Viviane said and they both left together

The village of Ealdor lay quiet and still, its residents secure in their own homes, oblivious to the sudden appearance of Nimueh and Viviane from the mists that were creeping in from the woods and surrounding fields. Viviane and Nimueh walked into the village and stopped outside a house.

The soft glow of a candle spilt out of the window and onto the crisp, snow covered ground. Viviane smoothed down her cloak and knocked sharply on the wooden door.

The door was opened after a moment by a kindly looking woman with her long brown hair tied in a plait over her shoulder. She stood in awe as she recognised her visitors.

"My Lady Viviane! And my Lady Nimueh!" She stood back to let them in. "Welcome, welcome."

"Hunith, we are glad to find you well." Viviane stepped inside and removed her cloak, her sister following behind.

"To what do I owe the honour of this visit?" Hunith took their cloaks and hung them on wooden pegs by the door.

"All in good time Hunith. First, may we join you in a drink of water?" Viviane found a chair and sat down bidding Nimueh to sit at her feet with a simple hand gesture.

Hunith went into an adjacent room and fetched three wooden cups and filled them with water from a pail atop a large wooden table. She returned giving Viviane and Nimueh one each and taking the third for herself. Viviane raised her cup in a toast.

"To the gods!" The other two repeated the toast and al three drank deeply of their cups. Viviane lowered her cup first and wiped her lips.

"Thank you Hunith." She handed her cup to Nimueh who took it silently. "And now to business." She set back and folded her hands together on her lap.

"On this night, Igraine, queen of Camelot, wife of King Uther Pendragon and our beloved sister, has revealed that she is with child. I would appreciate you silence on this matter as it has not yet been announced in the royal court. In fact, I doubt is even Uther knows yet."

"That is excellent news indeed my lady," Hunith began. "But, forgive me for asking…."

"What has this to do with you?" Hunith nodded, "yes. Well. It would seem more than you think. You too are with child; even now it grows within you. This child, your son as he will be, and the son of Igraine and Uther have long been awaited by me and the Sidhe elders. Their destinies are, from this night on, irreversibly entwined.

"Tales of Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys will echo across the world for thousands of year, long after all now living is naught but dust and memory." She watched as Hunith took all of this in.

"But how can this be?" She said after a few moments. "How would a child of mine ever even meet the king's son, let alone have a shared destiny with him?" Viviane chuckled.

"That is why we are here. It is our job to make sure that your son and Arthur meet, and that will take certain "talents" that we can give,

"Without your son, Arthur will not survive to take the crown. But I need not tell you that he will face his own share of danger. It will not be easy."

"I understand," Hunith sat, lost in thought.

"Hunith," Viviane's voice calling her name roused Hunith from her reverie, "There is one other thing I must ask of you Hunith."

"Anything m'lady. I am your servant." Viviane and Nimueh exchanged a glance and the former sat forwards in her chair.

"I must ask to you take care of young Arthur for about a year or more following his birth, until he no longer needs to nurse. Hunith looked confused at this request.

"But what about his mother? Queen Igraine?"

Viviane bowed her head and Hunith saw tears well in Nimueh's eyes. Hunith understood what this meant.

"I understand. My condolences my lady." Viviane waved of this sentiment.

"She's not dead yet."

"Can nothing be done?" Hunith asked softly.

"No. It is as the old Religion wills it. Even I cannot go against the gods." She stood to leave and Nimueh followed suit.

"All that remains is to wish you my congratulations on your happy news," She walked forwards and embraced Hunith. "Your loyalty to us will bring its rewards. Nimueh went and retrieved their cloaks and they prepared to leave.

"I will return as the trees are shedding their leaves to bring you the boy prince/ I need not stress to you the importance of what is being asked of you."

"No my lady. It is my honour to serve you and the Old Religion."

"That it is. Goodbye Hunith."

The two sisters stepped outside and, turning, said their final goodbyes to Hunith. Viviane turned as the door closed behind them and had to stop suddenly as a young child ran out in front of her, causing Nimueh to bump into her.

"I'm so sorry miss." A tall, muscular young man ran up to them and lifted the child into his arms.

"He's very lively tonight, aren't you, young William." He looked affectionately at the child who started to laugh.

"That's quite alright sir, no harm done." Nimueh answered as Viviane studied the man closely.

"I've not seen you two young ladies around here before."

"We were visiting Hunith; she's an old friend of ours." The man nodded slowly.

"It was a pity how her husband died. Carried away by a fever in the middle of the night."

"Yes," Viviane finally spoke. "A great loss, she feels it keenly still. The man shifted the boy to his other arm and held out his hand to the ladies.

"I'm William, the local blacksmith and this is my son, also called William." Viviane took his hand and bowed slightly.

"It is good to meet you William, and your son. I am Viviane, and this is my sister Nimueh." He vowed to each of them.

"I had better get this young man to bed. We have to be up early in the morning."

"Oh really?" Viviane feigned interest as she studied William further.

"I start training for lord Balaine's army tomorrow. He's fighting a campaign against the lands of Mercia and he's called for able bodied men to fight."

"Well, you most certainly are that," Viviane smiled sweetly. "And will young William by staying behind with his mother whilst you're gone?"

"No, he will be staying with Hunith," William's eyes darkened for a moment. "His mother died shortly after young Will was born."

"I am so very sorry to hear that," Viviane pulled her cloak around her body. "It was a pleasure to meet you both, but we must be leaving." With another bow, Viviane and Nimueh walked away. Viviane turned around after a few paces and watched as William carried his son into the house opposite Hunith's.

"Viviane," Nimueh tugged at her cloak, "what do we do now? We still need to find a forfeit for Arthur's life!"

"We must have," Viviane said absently as she watched William's muscular form appear in his window, holding a candle.

"You can't mean….?" Nimueh gestured towards the window and Viviane nodded. "But what about the child? He's lost his mother, would you deprive him of his father too?" Viviane looked at her sister, her face free of any emotion.

"Did you not see and feel the strength that man possessed, as well as his gentleness with us and that child? His life essence is perfect for Arthur. The young prince will need all the strength he can get."

"But the child…"

"Enough!" Viviane's voice was full of authority and immediately silenced her sister. "He is an acceptable loss. Think of how many more would die, were Arthur to be still-born! No, William will do just nicely. Besides," she turned to look back at Hunith's house, "young Merlin could do with a playmate once we return Arthur to his father." She turned and started to walk away, vanishing once more into the mist.

Nimueh looked back at the village one last time.

"I hope you know what you're doing," she sighed as she turned and followed after her sister.


	2. Chapter 2 So It Begins

The next 8 ½ months passed swiftly and without incident.

Viviane waited, biding her time patiently, watching and waiting.

Finally, the summons she was waiting for came. Queen Igraine had gone into labour and had called for her sisters.

Viviane and Nimueh left immediately and arrived in Camelot that night to find their sister in bed, weak, her son in her arms.

The child was sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms, a small scattering of blonde hair atop his tiny head.

"He's beautiful," Viviane whispered, "can I hold him?"

Igraine lifted the child and Viviane took him into her arms. His eyelids snapped open as he stirred and Viviane found herself looking into two tiny pools of the most vivid blue she had ever seen. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her heart soften towards the tiny creature in her arms, its minute pulse racing.

Nimueh came up next to her and reached out to tenderly stroke the baby's face. A tiny hand came up and grasped her finger, closing its little digits around her finger and Nimueh found herself crying with joy.

Uther walked into the room, followed by Gaius, the court physician and an old friend of Viviane's.

"Viviane! Nimueh!" Uther said, with noticeably more warmth towards the latter. "So glad you could come." He walked forwards and embraced Nimueh.

"It has been too long my dear."

"Indeed it has my Lord," Nimueh said, releasing herself with some effort from his strong grip. Uther approached Viviane and she held out the boy to him.

"Your son, O King." He took him in his arms and held the child with such tenderness, his eyes full of love.

"Yes, my boy." He whispered softly, "my little Arthur." He sat down at his wife's side as he cradled the boy. Gaius busied himself with ensuring that the queen was comfortable.

"He will become a strong man, and a good king," Viviane said, looking at Igraine, who avoided her gaze.

"Yes, he will. With no thanks to you." Uther said, as he handed the child back to Igraine.

"Sire?" Viviane asked politely.

"Were it up to you, I would have no son." He said, glaring at her. Viviane nodded slowly in understanding and sighed deeply.

"I see. So she told you." She looked once more at her sister, who was staring intently at Arthur, still avoiding meeting Viviane's eyes.

"Of course she did!" Uther's voice began to rise. "She had approached me with the idea and I consented to her going. Do you think she would have done this without my knowing?" He stood, becoming very imposing. Nimueh flinched but Viviane simply stared back, unimpressed.

"I see… And did she tell you of the price of her request?" Uther looked confused for a moment and it became Igraine's turn to flinch. "Hmmm, didn't think so."

"What price is so great that it cannot be paid to give life to my son and heir? Whatever it is, Camelot will pay it."

"Perhaps, but can you?" Viviane looked at Igraine but Uther seemed to miss the hint entirely.

"Of course I can. I have a son, nothing is more important than that."

"Indeed?" Viviane looked at him, and then to the child, before her eyes rested once more on Igraine, tinged with sadness. "We shall see sire," she sighed.

"Enough please." Igraine implored. "It is late and I am tired. Gaius will look after me, you all should rest."

"Very well," Viviane sighed, "it seems I am to be overruled whatever I say." She glanced pointedly at Nimueh before leaning forward and kissing Arthur. As she did she whispered to Igraine, so softly that Uther would not hear.

"Goodbye sister," she kissed Igraine on the forehead. "Know that I love you." Gaius heard every word of this. Though he was getting old, his hearing was, and always had been, excellent. He carried on with his duties, determined not to show that he had heard, though Viviane glanced at him beneath her long lashes.

With one last look at Arthur and a curt nod to Uther, she left and went back to her temporary rooms at the castle.

********************

Viviane stood, bathed in the moonlight, looking out of the window over the courtyard below. She hadn't lit any candles as she preferred the dark, and she had seen no point in lighting the fire as she knew she would not be sleeping in the bed tonight. Maybe any other time, but not tonight. Her heart nearly broke with the thought of what faced her.

"I must be strong," she whispered to herself. She looked up to the sky and sighed. "Gods, I've never questioned you before, but is this the right course?" She waited patiently before sighing again. "Silent, as always."

A few moments later there came a quiet knock at the door.

"Enter," she called. Gaius timidly walked in and closed the door behind him.

"My lady?" he said. His voice barely more than a whisper.

"Good evening Gaius," she said, lowering her voice to match his. She tore herself away and walked towards a grand-looking oak chair which stood at the head of long wooden table, at the end of which stood Gaius, looking intently at her.

"I assume you a question to ask of me old friend," she said as she sat down and rested her hands on the arms of the chair.

"My Lady, I know how the Old Religion works and I know that, in order for a life to be saved, another life must be taken, as a forfeit."

"That is correct, Gaius." Viviane propped her elbow on the arm of the chair and rested her chin on the hand, studying Gaius patiently.

"Well, I was just wondering…" he hesitated.

"You were wondering whose life it would be?" she finished for him. "Yes, I thought you might be. Well, you can rest assured that it is not the queen's. That life belongs to some poor blacksmith in a village not far from here."

Gaius breathed a sigh of relief.

"You must go back and attend to the queen Gaius; she is weak from Arthur's birth and is very probably slowly developing a fever. Your time is better spent with her."

Gaius nodded and left.

Viviane sat in thought for a moment before she rose from the seat and left the room.

****************

She wandered around the castle for a while with no particular direction before she found herself outside a familiar large oak door. She knocked gently and the door was opened by a rather tired looking old gentleman holding a young girl in his arms. The man looked taken aback as he recognised his visitor.

"Viviane!" he said in a thick Irish accent, a smile spreading over his face. "You look well!" He stepped aside and motioned for her to enter his rooms.

"Gorlois, how are you dearest friend, as dear to me as any brother." She turned to him and smiled graciously.

He put down the child who at once ran to Viviane and embraced her leg.

Viviane knelt down and hugged her tightly.

"Hello Morgana, my dear sweet child." She lifted Morgana and stood, holding her, and looked at her father.

"She looks like you Gorlois, though she has her mother's eyes."

"Aye," he said proudly, "and one day she'll be as beautiful as her mother." His voice was tinged with sadness as he said this and Viviane felt an overwhelming sense of pity towards him.

"I can never tell you how sorry I am for that Gorlois, but Uther loved her dearly, he still does. And he is king. Even she could not deny the king of Camelot."

He nodded, though Viviane could see the pain in his eyes.

"It was the will of the king."

Viviane looked back at Morgana, and tickled the girl's nose, causing her to giggle, her eyes lighting up with a smile that would one day make men fall at her feet. Of that, Viviane was certain.

"What did you tell him happened to her mother?" she addressed Gorlois.

"I said she died in childbirth with Morgana. He's never raised the subject again."

"Hmmm, well, we must be grateful to the Gods for small mercies. Uther may be a decent enough king, but he's not the brightest Sidhe in the forest."

Gorlois chuckled at this and Viviane allowed herself a smile.

"If it's any consolation, you still hold a place in her heart, as does Morgana. That much is plain to see when she looks at you." Gorlois walked forwards and Viviane handed his daughter back to him.

"I just hope I can be there for my daughter whenever she needs me. I'm all she has now, and she's my world. I don't know what I'd do if it wasn't for her." A tear fell from his eye. Viviane cupped his face with her hand and tenderly wiped the tear away with her thumb.

"You are the best father she could hope for Gorlois, and the best of men. I hope young Arthur can learn a few things from you as he grows up, things his father could never teach him." She let go of his hand and leant in to kiss his cheek softly.

"You're always there for me Viviane, and I cant thank you enough." He whispered.

"You don't have to." She softly kissed Morgana and walked towards the door to leave.

"Going? So soon?" Gorlois sounded hurt and it took all of Viviane's resolve not to cry herself. "We have so much to catch up on."

"Another time, Gorlois, maybe. But not tonight. Tonight I am needed elsewhere." She turned and looked at him, her eyes filled with sorrow. "Just promise me that you won't think any different of me in the morning."

"Nothing could make me do that," he insisted. "You're like a sister to me. I could never think ill of you." He looked at her, confusion clouding his features.

"We shall see," she said softly, looking at the floor, her voice barely audible.

"What's going on Viviane?" he asked, taking a step forward. She raised her head and looked him straight in the eyes, her face frozen in resolve.

"Goodnight Gorlois. Take care of my niece." Without another word she turned and walked out the door and down the corridor. She heard Gorlois calling after her as she turned the corner, not daring to look back in case her heart broke. He did not follow and for that she was grateful.

********************

Viviane wandered back through the castle to the room where Arthur was being kept whilst his mother was being tended to by Gaius. A young maid watched over him as he slept and looked up as Viviane entered the room.

"Go next door," she commanded. "Help Gaius tend to the Queen, I shall take care of the boy." The maid bowed low and left.

Viviane lifted young Arthur and began to pace silently with him, rocking him gently in her arms, singing softly to him in an old tongue.

Then, from a room further down the long corridor she heard an anguished cry and she hung her head in sorrow. Arthur opened his eyes and their gazes met for one instant before Uther came charging into the room.

"You! You bring her back to me right now!" He yelled. Arthur started to cry and Viviane tried valiantly to hush him.

"I cannot do that O King. She knew the penalty when she made the deal. She knew what it would cost her."

"Then choose someone else!" He yelled, his voice cracking with his pain. "Just bring her back to me."

"I cannot do that." She calmly repeated, rocking young Arthur in her arms tenderly. "That would mean someone else would have to suffer in her place and I will not be the cause of that."

"She's your sister damnit!"

"Correction," she said, her eyes levelled on Uther, all trace of emotion leaving her face. "She _was_ my sister.

"You will pay for this!" The vein throbbed in his neck and his voice became a dangerously low growl. "Magic will pay for this."

If Viviane was scared she refused to show it. She continued to stare coldly into his eyes.

"Do your worst Uther Pendragon."

Uther stormed out of the room to fetch his guards. Viviane hurriedly placed Arthur in his cot and stood upright.

"Not gwithim sar." She whispered, her eyes glowing gold. "Dar labran trimshah."

The room lit up with a soft blue glow and filled with tiny flitting balls of light. The largest of these came forward hovered in front of Viviane.

"It is done," she said, motioning to Arthur. "The prince is born and the Queen is dead."

"The queen is dead, and so, for that, Merlin has life." The glowing entity formed more clearly into a small, blue winged man. "You chose well when you set Igraine as his forfeit. She had power, which will be added to what you give him tonight."

"That is little consolation Sidhe," Viviane said sharply.

"Your sister and the blacksmith were merely the first casualties in the war that is about to start."

"I fear the repercussions for our peoples." Viviane stated simply.

"Do not. All will happen as it must. You know this as well as I do."

"Again, that is little consolation."

The Sidhe looked at her and then returned into a simple ball of light. The others began to disappear around him.

"Uther will return shortly with guards to arrest you and your sister. May I suggest you take Arthur and leave? Do what you must do and then return to Avalon and let things unfold as they must."

Viviane nodded curtly as he vanished and the room darkened. She sighed as she once again picked Arthur up.

As she turned she spotted Nimueh standing in the doorway, a look of hurt and betrayal across her face.

"How long have you been standing there?" Viviane asked, her heart sinking.

"Long enough to know that you murdered our sister." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Whether or not it is murder is entirely a matter of perspective," Viviane said simply.

"Stop that!" she yelled.

"What?"

"Acting like nothing has happened! You _lied _to me!"

"I did what I did to protect you," Viviane implored. She took a step towards Nimueh and stopped as her sister backed away.

"Don't you come near me!"

"Nimueh, can we not do this now? If Uther finds us he'll have us killed."

"No! He'll have you killed! When I tell him the truth.."

"You honestly think he'll believe the truth!" Viviane shouted. Arthur woke and began to cry. "He thinks you're as much to blame as I am! He won't see reason Nimueh! He'll behead you as surely as he will me!"

Nimueh ran her hands through her hair and groaned in exasperation.

"Why! Why did she have to die?!"

"You heard the Sidhe Nim, she died so Merlin can live."

"Don't call me that," Nimueh spat. "You haven't got the right!"

Viviane looked as though she had just been slapped.

"Answer me, why did she have to die? Hunith was strong enough to give birth to Merlin anyway." Viviane sighed in resignation.

"It would have been difficult, don't you think, considering her husband died ten months before Merlin's birth. You know how long it takes for a woman to carry a child. You do the math."

Nimueh thought for a moment then her jaw dropped as she realised what her sister was driving at.

"You mean…" Viviane nodded, "Merlin doesn't have a father? How is that possible?"

"The old religion can give life by taking another one away. If the life that is taken is strong enough, then an entirely new one can be created."

"Why Igraine?" Nimueh's anger began to rise again. "Why our sister? Have you no heart?"

"WHAT! YOU DON'T THINK THIS IS KILLING ME TOO?" Viviane had given up trying to comfort Arthur and instead focussed her anger on her sister.

"Well it doesn't seem like it!"

Viviane was about to answer when they heard the clanking of metal and the pounding of footsteps heading towards the room.

"It's Uther!" Viviane hissed. "We have to go!"

"Go where?" Nimueh spat back.

"You, go to our brother Tristan, get a horse from him and take it back to the Isle of the Blessed. I shall take Arthur to Ealdor and then meet you there. We can finish this then." With a sharp nod Nimueh vanished.

Viviane adjusted Arthur in her arms and kissed the baby on the forehead.

"I'm sorry my lamb." She vanished taking the baby with her as Uther and his guards crashed in through the door.

"NO!" Uther yelled. He ran up to Arthur's empty cot and picked up his blanket, clutching it to his heart.

"My Lord?" on of the guards ventured forwards towards Uther.

"Find her and bring my son back to me." His voice was dangerously low and even.

"And what of Lady Viviane sire?" the guard asked tentatively. Uther looked up, his eyes burning.

"I want her head on a spike!"

The guards ran out of the room and began to search the castle.

Viviane materialised outside the stables as the city's warning bells began to cry out into the night and guards and knights came running from every direction.

She pressed herself against the wall waiting for a small cluster of guards to pass. She heard their footsteps dying away and ran across the street, emerging quietly into the stables.

She lay Arthur down gently in a hay-filled manger as she set about selecting a horse and saddling it up.

She took the black mare by the reins and led her out of her stall and stopped dead, cold fear running through her body.

The manger was empty, the baby Prince was gone. Before she could look round she felt the press of steel in her back.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't run you through." She smiled to herself as she recognised Gaius' voice.

"I'm surprised you recall how to handle a sword, and fighting whilst holding a baby isn't easy. Trust me, old friend, I know."

"I am no friend of yours," Gaius spat. Viviane turned to look at him, pretending to look wounded.

"Come now, you don't mean that." She smiled sweetly at him, her eyes flickering to the still sleeping child in his arms.

"I should call the guards, have you arrested," he said. Viviane lightly touched the tip of the sword, pushing it away from her body and meeting no resistance.

"But you won't," she said calmly.

"Why are you doing?" he asked, his voice full of betrayal.

"I would have thought that was obvious," she said. She sighed as she saw the blank look on Gaius' face.

"His mother is dead and he needs to be nursed. I just so happen to know the perfect person for the job."

"He will have nursemaids here," Gaius said simply.

"Hmmm, yes, perhaps. But he won't get the love and attention that my friend can give him." She reached out and tenderly touched Gaius' arm.

"Believe me Gaius, I would never, _never_ let any harm come to the boy. I would give my own life before I allowed that."

Gaius nodded, recognising her earnestness.

"I believe you my lady."

"Then may I go?" she raised and eyebrow tentatively.

Gaius stepped back and dropped the sword.

Viviane breathed a silent sigh of relief before she mounted the horse and motioned for Gaius to hand her the child.

Gaius took one last look at Arthur and kissed him tenderly on the forehead.

"Goodbye sire, sleep well." He passed the baby up to Viviane, who took him gently but securely in one arm and clasped the reins in the other.

"I shall return in just over a year, I swear it."

"You know your actions tonight will have severe consequences," he reminded her.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but this is how it must be." Gaius nodded and sighed in acceptance. He reached out and closed his hand over hers.

"Stay safe my lady."

"And you, old friend." They looked at each other for a moment but then they heard a commotion outside.

"Guards," Viviane hissed. "Hide yourself Gaius. If Uther finds out you've helped me escape, he'll have you beheaded for sure. I couldn't stand to lose you and Igraine in the same night."

Gaius took one last look at the sleeping Prince.

"Take good care of him," he whispered.

"I will, now GO!" She pushed him away and he ran into a stall and hid behind a large brown warhorse, fully hidden from sight and not a moment too soon.

Uther burst in with several guards who all drew their swords as they saw her.

"There she is!" he yelled.

Viviane took a quick glance at Arthur.

"I'm sorry, my sweet Prince," she whispered. She dug in her heels and the horse charged towards the open doors.

"Stop her!" on of the guards shouted, raising his sword to swipe her as she came past.

"No!" Uther shouted, "She has the Prince! It's too risky!"

Viviane spurred the horse on into a gallop. Uther had just enough time to dive out of the way to avoid being trampled as she sped past and out into the night.

***********

The wind stung her face as she rode, driving the horse on with almost ruthless fervour.

She didn't slow even as the village drew into sight.

She stopped the horse sharply outside Hunith's hut and, dismounting, walked inside to find Hunith sitting in her bed, clutching a small child. This baby was much smaller than Arthur but already had a full head of soft black curls. Hunith looked up at her as she stood watching.

"His name is Merlin," she whispered, offering the child to Viviane who placed Arthur down gently on the bed and took Merlin tenderly. She gazed into his soft blue eyes for a moment then returned her eyes to Hunith.

"I know what you have to do My Lady," Hunith said.

Viviane nodded and, shifting Merlin so that he was held securely in one arm, she took her free hand and placed the palm on his forehead. She whispered an incantation and all at once, the room darkened and the air seemed to close in around them.

Hunith tried to hide her fear and she watched intently as both Viviane and Merlin became shrouded in blue light.

Viviane's eyes shone a vivid gold which seemed to cast light into the room. She increased the volume and speed of her chant as she repeated the incantation.

The blue light that surrounded her concentrated around Merlin, covering him in a light so blinding that Hunith was forced to shield hers and Arthur's eyes.

Suddenly, the light died and Viviane's eyes returned to their normal, vivid blue.

Merlin's own eyes had now begun to glow gold and then, gradually, they returned to normal.

Viviane handed the child back to an awestruck Hunith and got down on one knee, bowing to the child.

"Behold," she said solemnly, "the greatest Warlock of all time. His name shall never be lost. He can never die." She lowered her head.

Merlin watched all this with vague interest before belching loudly and falling to sleep.

Hunith watched him fondly, then turned her gaze to the golden-haired baby at her side.

"So this is him?" she asked. "This is the King's son?"

Viviane arose and seated herself on the edge of Hunith's bed, taking Arthur back up into her arms.

"It is."

"I'm surprised King Uther let you take him."

"He didn't," Viviane said simply. Hunith looked shocked.

"But...won't he…" she spluttered.

"Let me deal with Uther. You are in no danger Hunith. I would not allow it." She gently stroked Arthur's face. The baby Prince continued to sleep contentedly.

"I know I ask much of you Hunith," Viviane said, placing a tender hand on Hunith's arm, "but you will be rewarded. I promise you that."

"Having my son and knowing I serve the gods is reward enough," she said, gazing lovingly at both Arthur and Merlin in turn.

"I should leave you. You need rest." Viviane stood to go.

"Can you help me put these two to bed first?" Hunith asked, motioning to a small cot at the foot of the bed that Viviane had not noticed before.

"Of course, my dear." Viviane carefully took Arthur and laid him in the cot, doing the same with Merlin, gently so as not to wake them.

Hunith stood and followed her to the door. Viviane looked around outside and spotted the glow of a fire on the outskirts of the village.

"What is happening there?" she asked.

"A funeral pyre," Hunith said, sorrow in her voice. "William the Blacksmith. He was killed earlier today fighting for Lord Balaine."

Viviane looked at her, adopting an air of sorrow.

"Did he leave anyone behind?" she asked, turning back to watch the flicker of the distant fire.

"A son, young William. His mother died a few years ago, poor boy."

"Hmmm," Viviane agreed softly, "poor boy indeed."

She turned back to face Hunith.

"You may keep the horse, as I have no more need for it. Think of it as a gift."

Hunith nodded and smiled in gratitude.

"I shall return following the feast of Samhain next year. Then I shall take the Prince back to his father."

"Yes my lady."

"Take care of them, Hunith. I need not stress how important they are, to the gods," she hesitated, "and to me."

"Of course, My Lady." Viviane embraced Hunith tenderly.

"Goodbye Hunith," she said as she stepped back from the doorway.

Hunith closed the door and went to tend to the boys, who had both awoken and were hungry.

Viviane allowed a tear for Igraine to escape her eyes.

"And so it begins," she whispered as she vanished into the night wind.

****************

The great dragon awoke from his slumber as he felt a shift in the air around him, which could only come from the transference of a great deal of powerful magic. He smiled to himself as visions of the night's events entered his mind.

"Merlin," he whispered as the sun crept over the horizon.


	3. Chapter 3 Family Lost, Family Reunited

The next year was a dark and bloody one in Camelot's history, and that's saying something.

Uther had his guards raid every house in every village they could find in the search for Arthur. Viviane was wise in her choice of Ealdor as it lay just within the borders of a neighbouring kingdom and Uther, grief stricken and mad as he was, would not risk open war with them.

He instead redirected his anger. He decreed that the practise of magic in any form was illegal and that the penalty for anyone caught or suspected of using it would be death without any hope of a trial. The body count reached well into the hundreds and Camelot lost nearly half of its citizens in a single month.

Uther also declared was against the dragons, an old, wise and powerful race whose command of the old religion surpassed any other species.

But even they were no match for the cold, hard steel of the mad king and his knights.

He hunted them relentlessly across the country, sneaking into neighbouring Kingdoms if necessary until only one remained alive, the oldest and wisest of the dragons, known only as the Great Dragon.

The Great Dragon knew that if he fought, he would die, so he surrendered himself.

Uther had him chained tightly in a huge cave beneath Camelot, where he could not see the sunlight, as an example to all magic users.

Viviane watched all of this from her high seat in Avalon, powerless to stop it.

Gaius had taken her advice that night and had ceased using magic. This is what had spared his life during Uther's "great purge".

Arthur and Merlin grew in that year under the tender and loving gaze of Hunith.

As the feats of Samhain grew near, Hunith weaned both boys off nursing with success. Arthur was the first to be weaned, proving his strength compared with little Merlin, who was proving to be somewhat of a comedian.

Samhain came and went and the feast of Yule drew nearer. Hunith began to wonder at Viviane's prolonged absence.

She didn't have to wait much longer, however. The first of the winter snows had covered the land in a think blanket of white. Hunith sat before a warm fire, the two boys playing before the hearth with little William, who had become a permanent member of the household and helped Hunith care for the young prince and warlock.

Her eyes began to close in a stupor bought about by the warmth of the fire and the comfort of her chair, when a short, sharp knock at the door caused her to wake with a start.

She walked to the door and opened it, revealing Viviane, clad in winter furs tightly wrapped about her body. Hunith stepped aside and Viviane walked in, shaking the snow from her long, blonde hair.

"My Lady, let me take your cloak," Hunith said, taking it and hanging it on the wooden pegs. "Come, warm yourself by the fire. You look frozen."

"Thank you Hunith, you are most kind." Viviane walked forward and held out her hands towards the blaze. "You must forgive the late hour Hunith, but it has been too dangerous to travel by day and I daren't risk using magic with Camelot's borders under constant guard."

"I understand my Lady," Hunith said, offering Viviane a cup of hot mulled wine. "I would not have you risking your life on my account." Viviane took the wine gratefully.

"You are truly blessed with a kind heart Hunith."

She drank deeply, enjoying the sensation of heat curling through her body.

"There's more where that came from My Lady," Hunith said, indicating to a large cauldron behind her.

"I thank you Hunith, but I fear I shall need my wits about me if I am to return Arthur safely." Hunith nodded gravely and took the empty cup from Viviane.

Viviane knelt down next to the boys and watched them playing.

"My, how you've grown," she said softly, smiling. "And is this young William? Indeed, most handsome, just as his father was."

"I know it was you who took his father's life. The sword may have killed him, but you took his life." Hunith said this softly, without accusation.

"I know, and I am sorry Hunith. I know he was a dear friend of yours. He thought very highly of you." She looked remorsefully at Will.

2I understand Viviane," Hunith said, the other woman clearly not noting the lack of formal address, or choosing to ignore it. "You did what you had to do to ensure Arthur's survival.

"But what I don't understand is this, why have you let Uther believe that Igraine's life was the forfeit? Why let him punish your people so?" Viviane seemed to ponder this for a moment before replying slowly, but clearly.

"It was for a variety of reason, Hunith. I will not insult you by saying it merely had to be this way, though that is, in essence, the truth. I feel you deserve a better explanation.

"Uther, as I'm sure you are aware, has ordered the execution of all dragons, save one. He is the wisest and most prophetic of his kind and, by ensuring his capture, the gods have provided Merlin with a future guide and source of information. But that is no excuse for the human death toll.

"For that I can offer only one reasoning, which you may not like. In his twentieth year, when he is approaching manhood, you are to send Merlin to Camelot to live with Gaius. Yes, I know him," she said in response to Hunith's sudden confused expression.

"But, if Uther's laws are still in place then…." Hunith began.

"Then Merlin will be in constant danger I know. But that is the point. Don't you see? He will be forced to hide his gift meaning that his relationship with Arthur will be built on Arthur trusting him rather than his magic."

"Then why does he have this gift, if he's not going to use it?" Hunith asked, struggling to comprehend everything she was being told.

"The time will come when magic will once again be accepted in Camelot, when King Arthur takes the throne. Until then, Merlin must use his magic in secret to ensure that Arthur survives long enough to actually take the throne in the first place. I said he would be the greatest Warlock ever know, not that it would be easy to be so. But the bond he and Arthur will share will last an eternity."

"But, surely…" Hunith began, "… surely if Arthur finds out about Merlin, and that he'd been hiding it from him, surely he would see that as a betrayal?"

"It is possible," Viviane conceded, but by that point, they will have forged a friendship so strong that it would not matter for long. Arthur and Merlin are bound from this day on, until the end of time, by a love and respect so strong that others may only ever dream of it.

"They are two sides of the same coin, and whichever way up the coin lands, the prospect is favourable."

Hunith nodded slowly as Viviane got to her feet and lifted Arthur into her arms.

"And now, I really must go. I am sorry Hunith, but all will work itself out in time, you'll see."

"I understand My Lady," Hunith responded, stepping forward. "May I say goodbye to him?" Viviane nodded and handed Arthur to her. "Goodbye Arthur. I hope we meet again young Prince." She kissed him softly on his head and handed him back to Viviane.

"Of that you can be certain," Viviane said, smiling as she took the boy back. "Do not forget Hunith. You are to send Merlin to live with Gaius in his twentieth year."

Hunith nodded and Viviane smiled softly at her.

"I am eternally grateful to you my friend. And now, it is time. Destiny awaits."

With that, she and Arthur vanished.

Hunith looked at where she had stood and then turned to Merlin and Will, who had carried on playing, oblivious to their companion's departure.

"So it does," she whispered as she smiled tenderly at her son. "So it does."

****************

Tristan DuBois sat astride his war horse, waiting patiently for his sister to appear with the boy.

They had arranged a while beforehand that Tristan would escort Viviane safely into Camelot, distracting Uther and his men as she returned the Prince. Tristan was not only Uther's brother-in-law, but also one of his greatest knights and closest councillors. At least, he was, until Igraine's death, which he blamed wholeheartedly on Uther. To him, it was Uther's fault as it was he who had first pressured Igraine into visiting Viviane about saving Arthur. He did not know the part that Viviane had played in all of this and she was happy to keep it that way until he had served his purpose.

She appeared beside him and he took the child as she climbed up on a white mare that he had brought along for her. When she was securely in the saddle he reluctantly passed Arthur back to her.

"He looks like her," he said, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"He always will, and his father will suffer because of that."

"Oh I hope so," he growled. "I'll make him suffer myself first." Viviane looked at him warily.

"Don't do anything rash Tristan. I couldn't stand to lose you too."

He just grunted in acknowledgement and urged his horse forwards towards Camelot.

Viviane watched him for a moment before following.

*************************

They approached the gates of the city as the first streaks of sunlight were shooting across the sky.

Viviane dismounted carefully, maintaining her secure grip on Arthur, and tethered her horse to a nearby tree. Tristan looked down at the child in his sister's arms.

"He's so beautiful. She would have been proud."

"He will make a good king," Viviane said, looking at her brother. He met her gaze and held it for a moment.

"What you say you've seen. Will that come to pass?"

Viviane nodded.

"Well then," he said with an air of finality, "that is worth dying for." He sat up straight in the saddle and the horse whinnied.

"I'll go and draw him out. You take the boy back and get out of there. I will meet you once I've said my piece to his majesty."

Viviane adjusted Arthur in her arms. The young prince laid his golden head on her shoulder and drifted slowly to sleep.

"Tristan," Viviane said softly, her voice full of entreaty, "be careful." Tristan turned the horse in the direction of the city gates and left without a backward glance.

Viviane watched him go and waited a little while before vanishing.

******************

She reappeared inside the castle itself and hid swiftly in a nearby alcove over which hung a tapestry which she used to conceal herself and the Prince.

She waited until she was certain no-one was around before stepping out and trying to get her bearings.

She had materialised in the East Wing of the castle and figured that she was not far from her old rooms at the castle which she occupied when Igraine was alive. That thought sent a pang of loss through her.

She knew where she had to go from there and was about to set off when she heard her brother's voice ringing out clearly from the courtyard below.

"Uther Pendragon!" She rushed to the nearest window and saw Tristan standing below at the foot of the steps which led up to the castle. He had one had by his side, the other on the hilt of his sword.

"Uther Pendragon!" he shouted again. "I, Tristan DuBois, brother of the Lady Igraine am come to claim justice for her death!" Viviane's heart clenched.

"No Tristan," she hissed. She was about to attract his attention to the window to tell him to leave when the great oak doors of the castle opened and out walked Uther, flanked by ten of his best knights, including Sir Gorlois.

Viviane watched with bated breath as Uther walked towards Tristan and heated words were exchanged. She couldn't make out what they were saying so she uttered a small incantation. Suddenly, her hearing became incredibly sharp and she could make out every word as well as the sound of their breathing and the movements of their garments in the breeze. She even thought she could hear Uther's heartbeat increasing as the argument intensified.

"How dare you suggest I had anything to do with my wife's death?" Uther hissed. "I loved her! Perhaps you should ask you sister Viviane for the truth. Whilst you're there ask her what she's done with my son!"

"I know the truth!" Tristan retorted sharply. "You were so concerned with having an heir that Igraine's life was unimportant. You care nothing for human life as long as your throne is protected. That's why she took your son!" Uther stepped back as if struck.

"How…dare….you." His voice was dangerously low and venom dripped from every word. "I will not stand for this." He removed his gauntlet and threw it at Tristan's feet, drawing his sword.

Tristan picked it up, accepting the challenge.

"No! Tristan!" Viviane's cries were lost over the sound of clashing swords.

They both fought fiercely and with incredible strength but Uther was the better fighter and had the advantage of being better rested. Tristan, tired from travelling all night without food or rest, was overpowered.

With a swift lunge forward that Viviane's eyes barely registered, Uther thrust his sword into Tristan's chest.

Viviane watched in horror as he staggered back and feel to his knees, hands grasped around the sword that had been his undoing.

He turned to look up at the window where Viviane was watching. Their eyes met and Viviane clutched Arthur tight to her. Then he turned back to glare at Uther/

"Hear me now Uther Pendragon and mark my words," he gasped, his voice strained. "You may have defeated me here. Now but I swear I will return. One day I shall return to this place and I will have my vengeance."

He looked once more at Viviane and a tear rolled silently down her cheek.

"Forgive me," she whispered as he collapsed, dead.

She didn't have time to mourn, however, as Uther turned to follow Tristan's final eye line. His face blanched as he saw Viviane and the child in her arms. He yelled to his guards and they ran into the castle after her. In a panic, she ran down the corridor and around the corner where she came face to face with the guards.

She looked around and, spying a door, opened it and ran inside. She barely had time to register that there were her old rooms before Uther burst in behind her/

"Arrest her!" he barked at his guards. In desperation, Viviane pulled her dagger from her belt and pressed it to Arthur's throat.

"Come a step closer and I swear to the gods I will kill the child." Uther went white and motioned for his guards to stand down.

"Get them out of here. Just you and me," she said. Uther looked at his son, who was terrified and had begun to cry. He motioned for his guards to leave.

"We can't do that sire," one of them said. Viviane hissed and pressed the knife a little into Arthur's flesh. A tiny trickle of blood ran down from the tip of the blade and Arthur started to cry hysterically. Viviane's heart nearly shattered at the sound but she had no other choice.

"Do as she says," Uther commanded, his voice shaking a little as he looked at his son. The guards looked at him for a moment.

"GET OUT!" he shouted, his voice barely audible above Arthur's screams.

The guards bowed and left.

"Let him go," Uther pleaded, reaching out slowly towards the child. Viviane pulled back a step.

"Drop your weapon first," she snarled.

Reluctantly, Uther sheathed his sword and, untying the sheath from his belt, he threw the weapon on the bed.

Viviane relaxed a little and did likewise with her dagger.

Uther breathed a loud sigh of relief and stepped forward to claim his son. Viviane snatched him out of the way of Uther's grasp.

"If I give him to you, what's to stop you from calling your men back in and having me arrested?"

"What's to stop me from calling them in now?" he said calmly. "You're unarmed after all."

"Don't be so sure King," she retorted.

"Then, if you are still armed, and I call the guards, I firmly believe that my son and I would be dead before they get back in here."

Viviane seemed to consider this for a moment. She slowly handed Arthur back to his father.

Uther pulled the boy in to him and held him tightly, smothering his head and face with kisses and stroking his golden hair.

"Oh Arthur, oh my boy. You're safe. I thought I'd lost you. I love you so much."

"You knew I'd never let any harm come to him." Viviane said quietly. "He may be your son, but he's also my nephew."

"I can't be sure of anything any more," Uther said. In his joy at having Arthur back in his arms, he had forgotten his anger towards Viviane. She decided not to push her luck and to make a quick exit. Before she left, however, she removed her amulet and, stepping forwards swiftly, she hung it around Arthur's neck.

"It's for protection, nothing more. If you care about your son at all, never let him take this off. He is protected as long as he wears it."

Uther looked at the stone in the necklace. As he looked up at Viviane she had already started to fade away.

"No!" he yelled. He called for his guards but by the time they had rushed in she was nothing more than a shimmering echo.

"Goodbye Arthur," she whispered, her voice sounding distant and ethereal. "We will meet again soon my sweet."

"Shall we search for her sire?" on of the guards asked.

"No," Uther said, trying to hide his disappointment and resignation by looking into his son's blue eyes. "She will not have lingered her. She is long gone by now." He examined his son's neck. "Go and fetch Gaius," he ordered. "Tell him that the king requests his presence as a matter of urgency. Prince Arthur has returned to us and I am anxious to know that he is healthy."

The guard bowed low and left. Uther hugged Arthur to him one more time.

"Oh my boy, my precious child. I'll never let you out of my sights again." He kissed him on the top of the head and a tear slid down his cheek, falling to the floor.

Arthur was home and safe. Viviane's job was done and all she had to do was sit and wait, and mourn her losses.


	4. Chapter 4 Dangerous Games

The years passed, kings fought and kingdoms fell but Camelot grew in strength under King Uther. His ban on magic had been maintained for 20 years although, there had recently been a few instances of sorcery and several of them had been aimed at Prince Arthur.

Arthur had grown into a strong and handsome young man. Just and true and the most formidable fighter Camelot had seen since his father was a young man. His father continuously placed a lot of pressure on Arthur, moulding him into a king. Because of this, the young Prince was prone to, well, to being a prat.

People who knew him, however, had noticed a marked improvement in his behaviour since the arrival of his outspoken and often clueless manservant, Merlin.

True to her word, Hunith had sent her son to Camelot in his twentieth year and Gaius had taken him in. Despite a somewhat unfortunate first meeting resulting in a night in the dungeons followed by a day in the stocks for Merlin, the young warlock had risked exposing his magic to save Arthur from an assassination attempt by an old crone seeking revenge for the execution of her son. This had been rewarded by King Uther with a position in the royal household as Prince Arthur's manservant.

Over time, the two young men grew in respect for each other and were as good friends as their stations allowed.

Viviane waited, passing the time in Avalon, strengthening her powers for a time when she would once again be needed to play her part. She had not seen of heard of Nimueh in a long time and never chose to venture into the mortal world to find her.

She had heard that her younger sister had returned to Camelot to seek Uther's pardon. He had refused this but had spared her from execution because of her relationship to Igraine. He had, instead, exiled her and her companions from his court, promising her no such mercy where she to try to return.

Nimueh fled and hid, avoiding any chance of meeting with her sister or anyone from Avalon. Her anger grew and twisted into hate, the desire for revenge growing strong within her. Many plans came to her of ways to orchestrate the downfall of Camelot and the ruination of her sister's plans. This activity soon came to Viviane's notice and she decided that something must be done before her sister succeeds.

Nimueh moulded the clay and placed it into the egg. She sent the unborn Afanc into the water and it travelled to the well beneath Camelot. She smiled as her mirror revealed to her the egg hatching.

The water in the basin rippled, rupturing the image in the mirror. Nimueh looked up, sensing other, more powerful magic, and came face to face with Viviane.

"Using and Afanc to cause a plague in Camelot, how inventive." Viviane ran her hand through the water, watching the ripples. "If I didn't know better, Nimueh, I'd swear you were working against me." She looked up at her sister. "But we both know how foolish that would be." Nimueh smiled manically.

"Kill me then, and solve all your problems."

Viviane sighed and looked at her sister with pity.

"Now why would I want to that dearest?"

"You had no qualms about killing Igraine, or Tristan!" Nimueh scoffed. Viviane winced slightly but recovered, smiling.

"Technically, it was Uther who killed Tristan," she said.

"But you don't deny killing Igraine…"

"Well, as I recall my dear, it wasn't actually I who handed her the chalice and bade her drink. But I don't deny my part in it." They stood in silence for a moment, the air thick with tension.

"If you know what I've done," Nimueh said eventually, "then why aren't you trying to stop me?" She eyed her sister up suspiciously.

Viviane pondered the question carefully for a moment, staring into the surface of the mirror.

"I suppose I should stop you. I mean, there's the danger that, should you succeed, this plague might spread into the royal household, to Arthur." She fell silent again as an idea came to her. "However," she continued after a moment, "if I let this play out, it might be a good chance to test them." Nimueh narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows at her sister's musings.

"Test who?" she said.

"You will see." Viviane smiled menacingly. "I must thank you for making things so very easy for me sister." She looked up at Nimueh, holding her gaze firmly. "Mark my words. Whether by my hand, or another's, you _will_ be stopped Nimueh. I'm just sorry to see all this effort going to waste." She began to fade away. "You always were a very promising priestess. Such a shame."

With that, she vanished, leaving Nimueh confused and a little concerned.

**************

The Great Dragon lazily opened one eye and watched as Viviane materialised on the stone ledge.

"You're late," he said simply, closing his eye again.

"I would like to remind you who you're speaking to lizard," she said. "Gods it's dark in here." She uttered and incantation and a bright blue ball of light appeared and hovered before her, illuminating the vast cavern.

"Do you mind?" the dragon drawled.

"Not at all," she said and folded her arms watching him.

"You do know there's a torch just beyond that door that's always lit."

"And….?"

He sighed and, opening his eyes, stretched himself out before settling back down and meeting her gaze.

"I take it, by your countenance and late arrival, that you have been to see your sister."

"I did." Viviane sighed and sat down, crossing her legs. "She's created an Afanc and sent it into Camelot's water supply."

"An interesting idea," the dragon commented softly.

"Hmmm, yes, so it would seem. The Afanc will now create a plague in the city that could wipe out half of Camelot within a matter of weeks if she is not stopped."

"This is not news to me My Lady," the dragon said, eyeing her up, £so there must be another reason you have come here." Viviane frowned.

"This could be the perfect chance to test Arthur, and especially Merlin. Their time is fast approaching and they need to prove that they are ready for what the future holds. Now I know that Merlin already looks on you as an advisor of sorts, an oracle if you will." The dragon chuckled at this.

"Does he now?"

"Yes, and you know you enjoy it," Viviane joked.

"So, you want me to "guide" Merlin to finding a way of defeating the Afanc, and thwarting your sister?"

"In a word, yes. Well done." The dragon seemed to consider this. "So, will you?" she prompted.

"I can only guide Merlin to a path on which the truth lies. Whether or not he can locate the light in the darkness will depend upon the keenness of his eyes."

Viviane furrowed her brows and pursed her lips.

"Well that's just maddeningly unhelpful," she said. The dragon laughed.

"There is more of you in young Emrys than just your magic," he said. "Yes, I will give him my help, if he asks for it."

Viviane sighed in relief and stood up.

"Thank you." She hesitated for a moment.

"Yes My Lady?" the dragon asked, amused.

"Just a little question, quite daft really but…" she sighed. "What's he like? Merlin, I mean."

The dragon chuckled softly and cast his memory back to his last meeting with Merlin.

"He's a good man and wise for his years, which can be a burden as much as a blessing. He is very powerful, even now and his power is instinctive, just as yours is. He's not afraid to speak out and will always do what he feels is right, regardless of the consequences to himself, which can make him a bit bumbling at times, in a rather sweet way." Viviane smiled at the affection in the dragon's voice when he said this. "I also feel he is growing quite fond of our dear Prince Arthur, though he won't admit it."

Viviane started a little at the mention of her nephew's name. The dragon picked up on this as smiled softly.

"What's _he _like?" she asked. The dragon had no doubt to whom she was referring.

"He's everything a Prince and heir should be. Handsome, brave, a skilled fighter. However, he is, as Merlin so delicately puts it, a prat." Viviane snorted in laughter at that and the dragon smiled.

"Just like his father then," she said. She sighed deeply as she straightened up. "And now, I must take my leave."

"Farewell My Lady."

"Until next time dragon," and with that, she vanished.

The dragon laughed softly to himself before flying off to a distant ledge to catch up on some sleep and await Merlin's next visit.

Viviane returned to Avalon and sent messengers to Camelot to inform her of progress. She learnt that Merlin had discovered the creature and had teamed up with Arthur and the Lady Morgana to destroy it. The threat was over and Camelot was saved from the evils of magic again by a Pendragon, or so Uther would tell it. The fact was that Camelot had been saved _from_ magic, _by_ magic. The irony of it tickled Viviane. She observed Nimueh's anger closely and waited with bated breath as she attempted to kill Merlin with a poisoned chalice. Tempted as she was to intervene, she refrained and listened with great pride when told by her strongest seers how Arthur was prepared to risk his own life to save his servant and friend.

Nimueh was once again thwarted by the combined efforts of Merlin and Arthur and she vanished from sight.

After time, Viviane relaxed, thinking her sister had given up on her attempts at revenge.

But she was by no means done.

One night, as Viviane slept, a vision came to her of a black knight locked in combat with Arthur and mortally wounding the young Prince. She saw the crest upon the black knight's shield, a white bird against a black background. The DuBois crest, Tristan's crest. She tossed about in her sleep, filled with dread but unable to wake. The dream shifted to the vaults beneath Camelot, to the tomb where Tristan was buried. Nimueh stood over the tomb and was uttering an incantation which Viviane could not make out. The stone cracked and Nimueh's face shone with a terrifying glee as a rotting hand encased in a black metal gauntlet broke through the stone lid of the sarcophagus.

"No!" Viviane screamed as she sat up, her body soaked with cold sweat. She looked around her chambers, watching the moonlight spill in through the large window and pool on the floor.

"Nimueh," she whispered, "What have you done?"

She got out of bed without a moment's hesitation and, finding her strongest seers awake after having had the same vision, she made up her mind. She disguised herself as a peasant and went to Camelot.

She appeared just outside the city gates and hid quickly behind a tree as a large crowd came past and went into the city. She joined the back of the crowd and entered the city, her heart thumping in her chest and her hand resting on the hilt of her dagger which she had brought lest she be discovered.

The crowd began to head down towards the arena and Viviane looked around to find someone who might tell her what was going on. She spied a young, dark skinned woman walking out of the castle towards the arena. She was a kindly looking young woman and she had a strange, unconventional beauty to her that touched Viviane and made her smile.

"Excuse me," she said. The young woman stopped and smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm a visitor to these parts. Could you tell me what's going on here?"

"Certainly," the young woman said, her voice soft and caring. "There's a fight today between Sir Owain of Camelot and a black knight."

"A black knight?" Viviane repeated, her heart sinking.

"Yes, no-one knows who he is. He just appeared in the castle last night during Prince Arthur's coming of age ceremony." Viviane noted the warmth in her voice as she said Arthur's name and smiled to herself before noticing that the girl was still speaking. "He offered up a challenge and Sir Owain accepted. It's going to be a fight to the death."

"Can Sir Owain win, do you think?" Viviane asked, looking towards the arena and knowing the answer. Her heart bled for this Owain, he wouldn't stand a chance.

"Oh I hope so," the young woman said cheerfully. "He's a good fighter. Arthur says he knows no-one braver. Although he doesn't compare to Arthur, no-one does."

"Then why does Prince Arthur not fight him?" Viviane asked, genuinely curious.

"His father won't let him. He's afraid of something, though no-one knows what. Arthur's worried it will make him look like a coward. Not that he is," she added hastily. "And not that I'm saying King Uther is for not letting him fight. I just…"

"I understand what you mean. I think King Uther would prefer to get the measure of this black knight first." The young woman looked relieved. "If Owain defeats him, then Uther has nothing to worry about but, if not, then he at least has a chance to gauge the knight's strength and style before letting Arthur take him on."

" Exactly," the young woman said, smiling. Viviane turned back to her and returned her smile.

"Thank you, erm…"

"Gwen," the young woman held her hand out cheerfully and Viviane shook it. "Short for Guinevere. I'm lady Morgana's handmaiden."

"Guinevere, what a beautiful name." Gwen blushed. "I'm Viviane, short for, well, Viviane." They both laughed. "The lady Morgana's handmaiden, you say? As in Lord Gorlois' daughter Morgana?" Gwen looked taken aback.

"Yes, the very same. Do you know her?"

"No, but I knew her father, a long time ago. A kinder gentleman I've never known. I was much aggrieved to hear of his passing."

"Yes, it still affects Morgana, though she doesn't let it show."

"Is she as beautiful as they say she is?" Viviane enquired, casually.

"Oh yes," Gwen's voice was full of pride. "Very beautiful, and so kind. Though her and Arthur together are a sight." The both laughed.

Someone called Gwen's name from behind them in a soft Irish accent.

"That's her now," Gwen said. "I have to go. It was nice to meet you Viviane." With a smile she left. Viviane turned and watched her as she ran towards a young woman a little bit older than she.

Morgana stood smiling at Gwen, her long black hair tied back over her slender shoulders. Her rose coloured lips shone as she greeted her maid affectionately.

Viviane's heart wrenched as she recognised so much of Igraine in her niece's smile and movements. She struggled against the idea of going and revealing herself to the Lady.

Everything in it's time, she thought. She joined the peasant throng and made her way into the arena. She watched as the wraith of her long dead brother slaughtered the poor, brave Sir Owain, who couldn't have been little more than a boy, though he fought very valiantly.

She sat stock still as Tristan threw down his gauntlet and issued another challenge. Viviane paid little attention as a young man jumped to his feet and made to leap over the barrier and accept the challenge. She instead watched as a man that the gentleman next to her identified as Sir Pellinor crossed the barrier and picked up the gauntlet.

Her eyes travelled along the royal box, over the Lady Morgana and Gwen until they came to rest on the throne. She recognised Uther immediately. He was much as she recalled him although he had gone grey and his brow bore a lot more lines. Her attention was caught, however, by the young man to his right, the same young man who had gone to take the gauntlet but was stopped by, she now identified, Uther's outstretched arm.

"It can't be," she whispered as her eyes took in the blonde beauty. His body was tall and muscular, his shoulders broad and his stance proud. Everything about him screamed warrior.

Her eyes travelled up his body to his face and she caught her breath. His shiny blonde hair, his vivid blue eyes, his sculpted jaw line that was set in muted fury.

"Arthur," she whispered. He was so like his mother in looks that she thought her heart would break.

She averted her gaze and looked to the entrance of the arena where Tristan had just stalked out. She smiled as she recognised Gaius with his little purse of potions, moving towards Owain's body. A little older and more worn, perhaps, but unmistakably Gaius.

Her eyes moved to the rather scrawny-looking boy at his heels. His mop of black hair sat messily on his head, covering his eyes and falling over a pair of ears that stuck out a fair bit from his head.

There was no doubt in her mind who this young boy was, even as she saw him for the first time. His power, the same power that she had given him all those years ago, emanated from him like an aura.

Emrys, she thought, my Merlin. As if she had called his name aloud his head snapped up and his eyes narrowed in confusion as the met hers. He was about to say something to Gaius when Arthur stalked over to them and, after having a quick word with Gaius, tenderly lifted Owain's body in his muscular arms and bore him back to the castle. Viviane breathed a quiet sigh of relief as Merlin followed him out of the arena.

She suddenly felt a powerful presence at her side and turned to see Nimueh sitting next to her, watching after Arthur and Merlin.

"He looks like her, I know you see it too. I saw it in your face when you looked at him." She looked at Viviane.

"Why are you doing this?" Viviane asked, her voice low.

"Oh I don't know, a mixture of revenge and entertainment."

"Revenge! What can you possibly stand to gain from destroying Camelot' knights one by one?"

"Oh no," Nimueh laughed, "That's just the entertainment part. Everybody loves a good knight's duel."

The sound of Nimueh's laughter echoed around the arena and Viviane realised with a start that they were alone, the last of the peasants having left the arena moments before.

"Then how can this possibly be for revenge?"

"Ah Viviane, I must confess I'm a little disappointed right now. I thought you were always the planner. Think, how many of his knights, and friends, would your precious Prince Arthur be willing to watch die at Tristan's hands before he makes his own challenge?" She looked at Viviane.

"I see," Viviane said, understanding her sister's plan. "The knights are just steps on your ladder."

"As I said, entertainment."

"Clever," Viviane acknowledged.

"I've learned from the best."

"Hmmm, somehow, I'm not as flattered by that as you may have intended me to be."

Nimueh smiled and turned back to look up at the castle.

"But why kill Arthur?" Viviane asked after a moment, trying to figure out her sister's logic. "Why not go for Uther? After all, Arthur is your nephew as well as mine."

"Because that would be my ultimate revenge. Killing Uther would be too easy, and there would still be you. By killing Arthur I would remove Camelot's heir and Uther's only son. That would destroy him and Camelot. Merlin would be forced to reveal his magic in an attempt to save Arthur, which would lead to his death when he fails. Thus all your plans would fall to ruin."

Viviane sighed deeply as she heard this.

"I see. It's not Uther you really want revenge on is it? It's me."

Nimueh looked at her, her eyes dark.

"Why not just kill me now Nimueh and be done with? I won't resist, hell, I won't even blink."

"Where's the justice in that?" Nimueh spat. "I want to see you suffer. I want to watch as everything you've worked so hard for is destroyed before your very eyes. I want to hear you cry out as the people you care for disappear and Camelot burns."

"If you do this, Nimueh, then Igraine will have died for nothing." Viviane said, her calm voice hiding the fear rising up inside her.

"Enough!" Nimueh stood. "You're not worthy to mention her name. She was just a pawn for you. A small and insignificant step towards making yourself into a legend."

"Nimueh, the gods decreed…"

"To hell with the gods! They deserted us long ago. They are nothing more than statues and ideas now. It is us who shape the world as we would have it and I will not allow you to shape it to your twisted vision. All of this will fade and Merlin and Arthur, and Viviane, will be forgotten. You took everything from me, my brother and sister, my home in Camelot. I had to watch as my friends were executed because of you! I used to believe that there was some good in the godsforsaken world and that together, we could have maintained peace and prosperity for our people. How wrong I was." She leaned in to Viviane, her face inches from her sister's, her voice low and menacing. "I am going to watch now as everything you care about perishes. You will suffer as I have suffered." She straightened up. "I can stand to be around you no longer Viviane. You repulse me." With that, she vanished.

Viviane sat forward and, placing her head in her hands, she wept.


	5. Chapter 5 A Hidden Helper In Plain Sight

That night Viviane lodged in the inn at Camelot and the next morning once again joined the crowds going towards the arena. She was greeted with a warm smile from Gwen as she walked past with the Lady Morgana. She took her seat and waited as yet another or Camelot's finest was slain by her undead brother.

Before Sir Pellinor's blood could begin to stain the ground, Tristan turned to issue another challenge but found he had been beaten to the mark. She watched, her heart sinking in despair as Arthur threw down his gauntlet, despite his father's desperate attempts to stop it.

His voice rang out clearly around the arena amid gasps from the crowd.

"I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you." The colour drained from Viviane's face and her breath caught in her throat as the response came, deep and rasping, from the walking corpse.

"So be it."

"Single combat, noon, tomorrow." She barely heard Arthur's voice giving the time as she closed her eyes against the tears that threatened to overwhelm them. Tristan hitched his sword over his shoulder and walked out of the arena.

Everyone sat still for several moments, stunned by this turn of events. Viviane looked up into the crowd on the opposite side of the arena and saw Nimueh sitting facing her, staring right at her and smiling a grin that made Viviane shudder.

"What have I driven you to sister?" she whispered. Nimueh laughed. The crowd began to file out past her, blocking her from view. When they had moved, Nimueh had vanished.

Viviane stood, a plan formulating quickly in her mind. She walked immediately into the castle, finding her way easily to the rooms occupied by Geoffrey of Monmouth, the court genealogist and old friend of herself and Gaius.

Geoffrey looked up as she walked in and his face blanched as he recognised her.

"My, my lady," he stammered.

"You remember me." It wasn't a question. He looked around the room for a moment, clearly looking for an exit. "Don't even think about it, and don't bother calling for the guards. I'd be gone before they got here. I mean you no harm, I'm in need of your help." He gulped and nodded slowly.

"I'm sure, Geoffrey, that you are aware of what transpired today and I need not tell you that Prince Arthur is now in mortal danger." He nodded.

"I know my lady, but I fail to see how I can help." She seemed to consider this and then, wandering over to a bookshelf, perused it for a moment before pulling out a large and dusty volume.

"There will be a young man coming in here shortly, looking for a particular book, or moreover, some particular information. The information you require will be in this book here. Tell him what you find, and Arthur will live. But do not give away that I was here, to anyone, am I understood?" Geoffrey nodded. "Good, farewell Geoffrey. I fear we shall meet again soon, though hopefully under more pleasant circumstances." With that she vanished, leaving Geoffrey looking confused. He left his library and went to his room, making certain to lock the door after him, and poured himself a drink whilst thinking over what had just occurred. When he had mulled enough, he returned to his library to find the door unlocked and a rather scruffy haired weed of a boy going through his books. He marvelled when the boy told him he was looking for something and, taking down the book Viviane had shown to him earlier, he found exactly what the boy was looking for. Merlin left the library, knowing what he had to do thanks to Geoffrey's and, unbeknownst to him, Viviane's help.

After leaving Geoffrey's library, Viviane went straight to Tom the blacksmith in the village and innocently began enquiring after swords and weapons, demonstrating her knowledge. As she was there, Gwen came in and spoke to the blacksmith who turned out to be her father.

"Dad, I see you've met Viviane. She's new round here, hope you're being nice."

"I always am Gwen." He gave his daughter an affectionate peck on the cheek as she turned to Viviane.

"How're you enjoying Camelot?"

"It's a beautiful city, and the castle is impressive," Viviane said, quite honestly. "Your father and I were just admiring his handiwork."

"Yes," Tom chuckled, "Viviane here certainly knows her swords."

"I was brought up with a brother who was a very strong fighter and I was the only sparring partner that matched up I'm afraid." She forced a smile but her heart clenched at the fond memories. She distracted herself by picking up a sword that caught her eye. The balance on the blade was perfect and, as she gave it a quick swing round, it moved perfectly with her every gesture. Her breath caught in her throat at the beauty of it. "This is truly a masterpiece of a sword sir," her voice was filled with genuine awe. Tom glowed with pride at her words.

"Yes, it's by far the best sword I've ever made."

"Indeed, fit for a king." She placed it down reverently and smiled at Tom and Gwen.

"So, where are you staying?" Gwen asked, smiling.

"Oh, I have rooms at the inn just down the street, though I fear I must be leaving tomorrow." Gwen's face fell a little and Viviane was touched.

"I hope you'll stay to watch Prince Arthur's fight?" Tom said. Viviane's stomach clenched.

"Of course," she said, keeping her voice even. "That looks set to be a good match, from what I've heard of His Highness' skills, and from what I've seen of the other Knight's."

"I just hope Arthur can win," Gwen said, her voice heavy with genuine concern. Viviane raised her eyebrow and Gwen immediately realised how she had casually referred to the prince by name. "Erm, not that I don't think that he could win. He is the prince after all. Good old Prince Arthur, best fighter Camelot has." Tom chuckled and kissed his daughter tenderly on the forehead.

"It's good that you have faith in him," Viviane said softly, moved by Tom's gesture. "You seem to hold him in high regard."

"Oh yes!" Gwen said without thinking, then, remembering herself. "He's a good man, and he'll make a good king one day, not that Uther isn't mind." Viviane laughed softly but not unkindly.

"He seems like he will be a lot fairer than his father, but Uther has things in his past that have shaped how he is. Let us hope Arthur is spared that." Viviane disappeared into her own thoughts for a moment before realising they were both watching her.

"Well, Tom. Gwen, I must take my leave. It was a pleasure to talk to you both and your work is incredible Tom. I must, with a sword like that," she motioned to the last one she had picked up, "Prince Arthur would be sure to win." She bowed politely and left.

A few hours later, when Merlin came and asked Gwen if he could borrow one of her father's swords, she crept into the smithy and, remembering what Viviane had said about that particular sword, picked it up and took it back for Merlin.

Viviane smiled as she watched from the shadows. One last thing to do, she thought as she pictured the Great Dragon's cave in her mind and vanished.

The Great Dragon sat on the outcrop of rock, waiting as Viviane appeared before him.

"Come to ask another favour of me My Lady High Priestess?"

"Indeed, and quite an important one at that."

"Well, I am flattered."

"Merlin will be here in a matter of minutes. He will ask you to do something, to burnish a sword to be exact. I want you to agree."

"I see, and what will this sword do?"

"It will enable Arthur to kill the wraith tomorrow."

"I see," the Dragon repeated, "and if I do not agree to his request?" Viviane glared evenly at him.

"Then Arthur will die and I will personally see to it that you know agony and anguish beyond your wildest possible imaginings."

"Indeed," he eyed her up carefully, not doubting her ability to carry through this promise. "Then it would seem I have little choice in the matter." Without another word he flew down to the large pillar of rock facing the entrance to the cavern and waited. Viviane sat, hidden from view and watched as torchlight rounded the corner. She watched as Merlin appeared holding a long package wrapped in red cloth and conversed with the dragon. Intrigued to hear what was happening she uttered an incantation and their voices came clear into her ear as if she were standing beside them.

"Merlin," the Dragon greeted the young Warlock casually.

"You know why I'm here?"

"It may surprise you, Merlin, but my knowledge of your life is not universal." Viviane scoffed at this and the Dragon's tail flickered as he heard her. Merlin carried on, oblivious of the unseen onlooker.

"It's to do with Arthur, his life's in danger. He will die unless, "he knelt down, placing the package on the ground and opening the cloth. "Unless I can make a weapon that can kill the dead." Viviane smiled as she saw her plan coming together.

"So what do you come to ask of me?" the Dragon said. Merlin looked up and watched in awe as the sword floated out of the red cloth and hung in mid-air before the dragon.

"Will you burnish it? To save Arthur?"

"Good boy," Viviane whispered. "Well done."

"The dead do not return without reason," the dragon said simply. "Who has he come for?" Viviane furrowed her brows in confusion.

"What are you doing Dragon?" she hissed under her breath. "Where are you going with this?"

"Uther," Merlin said, simply.

"Then let him take his vengeance, and the wraith will die without my aid." Viviane let out a low growl.

"But it's Arthur who's going to fight him. You have to save him," Merlin pleaded.

"That is your destiny young warlock, not mine." Viviane sighed in frustration.

"Dragon," she growled menacingly. If he heard her, he pretended not to notice, which served to annoy her further.

"But if Arthur fights the wraith and dies, Camelot will have no heir. I will have no destiny." Viviane was touched by the desperation in Merlin's voice. His desire to save Arthur was clearly above and beyond his duties as a manservant, which was more than she could have hoped for and which filled her with pride and affection for Merlin.

"The weapon, forged with my assistance, will have great power."

"I know."

"You do not know," the Dragon corrected. "You can only guess. You have not seen what I have seen. If you had, perhaps you would not ask this of me."

"Don't you dare dissuade him lizard," Viviane hissed under her breath. The dragon flicked his tail nonchalantly in answer.

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked.

"Don't listen to him my sweet," Viviane whispered, "do what you came here to do."

"In the wrong hands this sword could do great evil. It must be wielded by Arthur, and him alone."

What are you doing lizard? Viviane thought.

"I understand," said Merlin with sincerity.

"You must do more than understand," the dragon responded. "You must promise."

"Oh what!" Viviane groaned aloud.

"I promise," Merlin said solemnly.

"No no no no no, you don't have to promise him anything," Viviane yelled. Her words were drowned out by the sound of the dragon roaring, spewing a great jet of flame at the sword.

Merlin and Viviane both watched in awe as the sword was engulfed in the flames. Viviane uttered an incantation and directed it at the sword, mingling her magic with that of the dragon, giving the sword greater power.

As the flames disappeared, engravings shone along the blade inlaid in gold.

"Heed my words," the dragon said softly. "The sword was forged for Arthur and him alone." Merlin nodded. The sword floated back into the makeshift cloth hilt and, with a word of thanks, Merlin gathered it up and left hastily.

The dragon watched him leave before flying back to where Viviane stood waiting, fuming.

"What the hell was all that about?"

"What?"

"You know perfectly well what lizard, don't toy with me. How dare you impose your own condition upon a task I set for you!" Her voice was laced with venom.

"I had to be certain that that sword would only be wielded by someone true and just," he said simply.

"Who cares who uses it. One of the monks from the monastery could use it for all I care. Just as long as it kills the wraith and keeps Arthur alive."

"The weapon will kill Tristan," Viviane flinched slightly at the mention of her brother's name. "But if it is not Arthur's hand that wields it, there will be dire consequences."

"Enough! You speak above your station dragon." Viviane hissed.

"May I remind you, my lady, that, whilst you are my superior, my powers can very nearly match yours?"

"And may I remind you, oh great dragon, that you are a captive and I am your only way out of here. So do as I say, or, when the time comes, I may forget that I owe you anything." With that, she vanished, leaving the dragon looking stung.


	6. Chapter 6 The Father, Not The Son

She waited with bated breath in her seat in the stadium, casting furtive glances repeatedly towards the entrance, looking for the tell-tale swirl of a red cloak or the glint of the sun on armour that would signify Arthur's arrival. Satisfied that the moment was not yet upon her, Viviane stole a glance around the arena. Her eyes passed over Gwen and Morgana, both looking stoic and a little nervous. Gwen looked up at her and smiled softly when their eyes met. Viviane felt such a swell of affection towards the girl. Her eyes moved across the royal box, noting with a tinge of curiosity that Uther had not yet arrived. Her eyes scanned the opposite side of the stadium and came to rest on a small crowd stood near the entrance of the stadium. In the midst of the crowd, in a long hooded cloak, stood Nimueh, smiling up at Viviane menacingly. A small murmuring in the crowd made both of the women turn their eyes to the entrance of the arena. Viviane saw a figure in armour moving towards the stadium, red cloak billowing out around it in the wind. Her heart was about to plummet in her chest then stopped. Something wasn't right. She had seen Arthur in the training grounds the day before in full armour and, though it was far away, the figure moving towards them now was not Arthur, she was certain of it. The person's height and build were wrong. She stared intently as the figure drew closer then she gasped as the sunlight caught on a head of silver hair.

"It cannot be!" she whispered. Her fears were confirmed, however, as the figure drew closer and Uther came into view, not Arthur.

He walked into the arena and stood a few feet away from Tristan, who had been waiting in the ring since sunrise. She watched as Gwen and Morgana exchanged confused looks. Even Nimueh looked taken aback, although not displeased with the turn of events.

"You can have what you came for," Uther's voice rang out clear in the tense silence. "The father, not the son." A guard came up and removed his cloak before Uther donned his helmet and prepared for battle.

Viviane sighed in mild relief as Uther swung the sword round and she saw the glint of gold on the blade.

He has the sword, she thought; now let us hope he still knows how to use it. She wondered to herself where Arthur could possibly be, as she found it difficult to believe he would agree to his father fighting in his stead. Her musings were interrupted sharply by the clash of swords as the fight began.

Viviane found herself getting into it along with the rest of the crowd, gasping and "ooh"-ing at the right moments and willing, with all her heart, for Uther to win. She glanced up every-so-often to see her sister looking back with a smug grin on her face.

The crowd gasped and Viviane nearly cried out in horror as Uther swung his shield at Tristan, knocking his helmet off and exposing a warped, rotting face beneath. Tears stung Viviane's eyes and a lump formed in her throat as she remembered how Tristan had once looked, how handsome and fair-skinned he had been. As she came back to her senses she reeled in shock. Uther was down on the ground and Tristan was swinging for him. With a load crunch, Tristan's enormous sword bit into Uther's shield. Try as he might, Tristan couldn't get it back out. He lifted the shield away from Uther and tried to tug his weapon free. Uther saw his chance and, standing up with a speed that was surprising for his age, he thrust his sword forward into Tristan's gut.

Uther was knocked back by a large cloud of smoke billowing out from the wound. Tristan let out a howl of anguish that bit into Viviane's soul as his body started to shake violently. She turned away as he exploded, showering Uther and a small portion of the crowd in shredded black cloth and embers. Viviane looked over and saw Nimueh, shocked and almost frightened, staring at where their brother's wraith had just stood.

Nimueh stalked off as the crowd burst into relieved applause. Uther stood and removed his helmet, clearly shaken by what had happened. Viviane joined in the applause, her face a mask of relief. She grieved for Tristan, but at least Arthur and Merlin were still alive.

Later that day, Viviane went back to her rooms at the inn. She gathered her things and, paying a farewell visit to Tom and Gwen, with continued reassurances that she would return and see them one day, she left Camelot, her work done.

She walked through the forest that surrounded the great city and eventually came to a lake. She stood for a while, gazing out at the calm waters and the mountain in the distance. Allowing her grief of losing Tristan a second time take over, she released the tears she had built up for years.

She stopped suddenly as she heard movement in the trees behind her. There was nowhere she could run to fast enough so she did the only thing possible, she strode forward into the lake and, muttering an incantation, merged her body with the water, just in time.

Merlin came strolling out of the trees and up to the lakeside, the sword, wrapped in red cloth, in his hand. He removed the sword meaningfully from its makeshift sheath and stood for a moment admiring the blade in his grasp.

He drew his arm back and threw the sword with all his strength. It spun several times through the air before landing, hilt first, in the water. With one last, long look out over the lake, Merlin left. Had he turned to look back, he would have seen an arm rising up out of the water, holding the sword aloft.

Viviane walked into her rooms in Avalon and, taking the sword from under her cloak, placed it on a small wooden table, next to her battle armour. The sunlight shone in through the window and reflected off both the blade of the sword and her samite breast plate, making them both glimmer.

"Soon," she whispered, "everything will fall into place." She bowed to the sword and left.


	7. Chapter 7 The Beast Comes

Several more months passed without incident and Viviane almost began to believe that her sister had given up any hope of a victory against her, but it was not to be. Nimueh still had one last shot, which, conveniently enough, Merlin dropped right into her lap.

Viviane stood on the balcony of her rooms, looking out over Avalon, deep in thought. An urgent rapping at the door brought her attention swiftly back to the present and, upon her command, the door opened revealing a very flustered looking young maid. Viviane recognised her as one of the maids who helped to look after the seers.

"My Lady High Priestess," she said as she bowed low, catching her breath back. "You are requested urgently by the seers, ma'am, as a matter of great importance."

Viviane nodded curtly and followed the girl back down to the chambers of the head seer.

"Tyronoe," she said calmly, "you wanted to see me my friend."

"My Lady!" Tyronoe ran up to Viviane and clasped her hands. "I have terrible news; a questing beast has neared Camelot!" Viviane cast her eyes to the floor for a moment as she processed this.

"You have seen this Tyronoe?" she asked calmly.

"Yes my lady, and more. I have seen the lady Nimueh." Viviane's head shot up at this and her eyes darkened. Placing an arm around Tyronoe she led her towards a chair and, pulling one opposite her, sat down and looked directly into her eyes.

"Tell me everything you saw, leave nothing out."

Tyronoe nodded and, taking in a deep breath, she began.

"I saw a hunting party in the woods outside Camelot, they were stalking something. Prince Arthur and my lord Merlin were at the head of the party." Viviane felt her stomach clench but motioned for her companion to continue. "The questing beast came upon them and, as they fled, it claimed the lives of three or more knights. Merlin fell but Arthur pulled him to safety."

A stab of pride mingled in with a cold rush of fear within Viviane as she listened.

"Continue…" she said softly.

"The vision changed then my lady. It was clearly later in the day and I saw the same hunting party, only this time attired in full armour, apart from my lord Merlin who was without armour. They went into one of the caves in the woods where they split up and Prince Arthur and my lord Merlin went deeper in together. They came upon the questing beast there and they fought it. My lord Merlin used his powers and Prince Arthur's sword to slay the beast, but not before…" she paused looking terrified.

Viviane swallowed her rising dread and took Tyronoe's hand in a comforting gesture.

"But not before what?" she whispered gently.

"My lady, twas not before the beast struck Prince Arthur down and bit him."

Viviane closed her eyes in despair. The bite of the questing beast meant death to anyone who suffered it.

"My lady, there's more." Tyronoe said nervously. Viviane looked at her.

"What else did you see?"

"My lady, I saw my lord Merlin talking to the Great Dragon. He told my lord of the Isle of the Blessed and my lord went there. There he met the lady Nimueh, who offered him a deal to save Prince Arthur's life in return for another. In return, I fear my lady, for my lord Merlin's life."

Shock descended on Viviane's face as ice clutched her heart in a ruthless grasp.

"Tell me Tyronoe," she said quietly, "is this a vision of what is, or what will be?"

"I do not know my lady."

"Then there is a chance it may not have happened yet, so I may have the chance to stop it." She stood and made to leave but Tyronoe grabbed her arm.

"My lady, you must know, someone you hold dear will not survive this."

"Do you know who?"

"That I cannot say. The future is changeable, but the gods must have a death for a life."

"I understand," she gently prised Tyronoe's hand off her arm and kissed it respectfully before departing.

The Dragon barely flinched as Viviane appeared before him.

"This is becoming frequent my lady, should I be flattered?"

"I have no time Dragon, I am here as a matter of urgency. Tell me, has anything serious happened recently?"

"Define serious," the Dragon said casually. Viviane attempted to keep her temper in check, succeeding, barely.

"I do not have time for games lizard! Answer me! Has anything happened to Arthur?"

"I assume you are referring to the questing beast? Then yes, he has been bitten and is this moment lying in his father's chambers above, barely alive."

Viviane felt herself go weak at this and was forced to lean on a nearby rock for support.

"Tyronoe was right, oh gods! What am I to do?" The Dragon smiled coyly.

"There is nothing _to_ be done my lady, the Prince will live."

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"I directed Merlin to go to the Isle of the Blessed and he returned today with the water of life for the young Prince. Ergo, Arthur will not die."

"The water of life! No!" Viviane's shout echoed around the cavern.

"I would have thought you would be glad for this news. So why this sudden outburst?"

"The water of life means that Merlin had to have made a pact for Arthur's life! He has forfeited his own!" Her legs gave out under her and she collapsed on the stone ledge.

"It would seem that way, yes. However, that is not the case." Viviane's head shot up and she glared at the Dragon.

"What do you mean?"

"Merlin did not forfeit his life, although that was his intention."

"Then who's…."

"That I do not know," he said calmly. Relief hit Viviane like a wave followed by a renewed sense of dread as to who it was that was going to have to pay the ultimate forfeit.

"I must go to the Isle," she said, more to herself than to the Dragon. "I must find out who will pay."

"Be warned my lady, for I have a good idea who you will find there waiting."

"Nimueh," she said softly, "I am well aware." She looked up at the Dragon again. "If anything happens, summon me. The slightest bit of news. Even if the wind changes a fraction I want to know, am I understood?"

"Yes my lady," the Dragon bowed as she vanished. He smiled to himself as she left.

Nimueh stepped out from behind a large collection of rocks and walked to where her sister stood a moment before.

"I'm surprised she didn't sense me," she said absently.

"I cloaked you my lady, I have my uses."

"So it would seem. So she is going to the Isle?"

"Yes, so may I suggest you go also?" Nimueh prepared to leave. "Oh and, my lady?" the Dragon asked. Nimueh paused. "Just out of curiosity, who is the forfeit?"

Nimueh chuckled.

"You'll know soon enough, lizard." With that she vanished.

Seconds later the sound of footsteps and the flicker of torchlight signified Merlin's arrival.

"Am I never to have a moment's peace!" the Dragon exclaimed. He descended to the stone ledge and waited as an angry Merlin rounded the corner.

Viviane heard the echo of the Dragon's anguished cry in her mind as she walked into the stone circle. Blocking it out she called to her sister.

"Nimueh, I know you're here. I need to speak with you. I am unarmed."

"You're never unarmed." Nimueh's voice floated to her as her sister emerged from behind one of the large, erect stones.

"Who is Arthur's forfeit?" she asked.

"Ah Viviane, always straight to business. Whatever happened to hello?"

"I don't have time for this Nimueh! Who did you set as Arthur's forfeit?"

"Not Merlin, if that's what you're really asking." She studied her sister for a moment before continuing, a sly grin distorting her features. "I chose someone else, although it will still cripple Merlin."

"Not Gaius?" Viviane asked desperately.

"Oh no, someone even closer."

Viviane thought for a moment then her eyes widened as she realised the truth.

"Hunith!" she gasped.

"Well done!" Nimueh's tone was mocking.

"No!" Viviane said sharply. "You can't choose her! Think of how that would affect Merlin!"

"I care not for your precious Merlin! Do you think that he would let this happen to her? He will be back, and when he comes, I will give him what he wants." She circled her sister. "Do you know what he said to me when he came here to bargain for your precious prince's life? He said "I willingly give my life for Arthur". Now isn't that just sweet? I felt all warm inside, don't you?"

"Stop it!"

"Ah, but why should I? I have everything in my favour. Merlin will come to offer his life for Hunith's, and who am I to refuse the great warlock himself? Besides, it's not like I can reverse the deal, otherwise Arthur will die. Looks like its win-win for me."

Viviane couldn't deny that what her sister was saying was the truth, but she couldn't accept it either. Her mind worked furiously to find ways around this. Nimueh laughed at the look of concentration on her sister's face.

"Don't even bother Viviane. Not even you can figure out a way out of this."

"Don't be too sure," Viviane stated simply. Nimueh merely smiled.

"You can't get out of this one," she said as she started to fade. "Say goodbye to your beloved warlock."

Viviane knelt down on the mist covered ground, just as her late sister had done all those years ago, and wept.

The rain fell softly around her and mingled with her tears. Then, slowly an idea formed in her mind. If she could just go and speak to Merlin, without revealing herself to him… If she could dissuade him from offering his life to Nimueh, why, she'd even give her own life for that! She stood with a determined air and vanished, her mind filled with the image of many towered Camelot.


	8. Chapter 8 The Time Is Nigh

The moon was full in the sky, casting rays of silver light over the cobblestones, illuminating a path from where Viviane stood in the courtyard, to the small door beside the large stone steps. The servant's entrance, she thought, perfect! She stole quietly through the door and made her way to the chambers of the court physician, making sure to keep to the shadows.

She stood outside the door for a moment, breathing deeply to prepare herself for what was about to happen. With one final breath she opened the door quietly.

The room was much as she remembered it, glass bottles and large dusty volumes lining every shelf and various examples of scientific equipment covered every surface. All, that is, except one, which was currently otherwise occupied.

Gaius sat at the table, his quill poised halfway between a bottle of ink and the letter he was writing. He froze as he recognised the woman standing before him.

"You…," his voice was barely audible. "It can't be!"

"Please, don't call the guards!" Viviane pleaded. Gaius put his quill down and stood.

"I wasn't going to. But what are you doing here my lady? You know Uther would kill you on sight if he found you here!"

"I know, but I had to come. I heard about Arthur, one of my seers saw it in a vision. I also know about Hunith, and what Merlin plans to do."

"So you came here to stop him," Gaius said softly.

"Yes." He sighed.

"I see. Viviane, that's his mother up there," he motioned to a room behind him. "He won't let her die."

"I know that," she said. "Which is why I'm willing to offer my life in his stead." Gaius looked taken aback.

"But my lady…" he began.

"Don't Gaius, I have thought long and hard about this. I cannot let Merlin offer his own life up, nor can I reverse this without risking Arthur's life too, and none of us can stand by and watch Hunith die. It is the only option." Gaius walked forward and took her hands tenderly. Viviane, touched by this gesture, looked up into his eyes, moved by the sadness she saw there.

"I can't let you my lady. You are too important, to Merlin, to Camelot, to everything." He silenced her protests with a single glance. "There is another way, which _I_ have thought long and hard about."

He led her over to the table and handed her his letter. As she read it, understanding dawned on her. Relief spread through her body but was quickly stifled by a profound sense of sorrow and grief.

"You can't Gaius! You're just as important to Merlin as I am!"

"How?" he asked simply. "You can teach him to use his powers and, when the time comes, to fulfil his and Arthur's destiny. I merely give him a home."

"No! You're more than that to him! You're like a father to him. I don't even need to speak to him to know that. He respects you and he loves you. You can't leave him like this. Let me go, he will mourn less over someone he doesn't know."

"But he does know you Viviane. Your power is in him, you are a part of him. You're only fooling yourself if you think he won't feel your loss, regardless of whether or not he knows you." Viviane couldn't deny this. Magic is a powerful force and it's binding effects have never been fully tested. He would most definitely feel the pain of her loss, though he wouldn't know why or how.

"My mind is made up," Gaius said softly, "and with all due respect my lady, you aren't going to change it."

Viviane nodded in acceptance, suddenly feeling heavy with grief.

"I'm going to miss you Gaius. You're a good friend."

"You don't know what a comfort it is to hear you say that my lady."

"I know we've had our differences in the past, and I have certainly done many things you may not have agreed with. But can we please put it aside my friend? Can you forgive me?"

Gaius embraced her warmly.

"There's nothing to forgive Viviane. You did what was right and it has turned out well, for the most part." They pulled apart and Viviane eyed him, confused.

"For the most part?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Well you could have used some of that power of yours to make Merlin a little less of a clot." They both laughed together and then they embraced one another again.

Footsteps in the hall outside alerted them and Viviane felt a sudden surge in energy even through the wall.

"Merlin!" she whispered. Gaius didn't question how she knew.

"You had better leave my lady." She nodded curtly, and then paused. The handle of the door turned.

"Goodbye Gaius. I'm going to miss you old friend."

"Yes, yes, I know," he whispered hurriedly. "Now go!" She started to fade away. "Goodbye," he whispered as she vanished. The door opened a fraction of a second later and Merlin came wandering in.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked Gaius, looking around the room for the second person.

"No-one, just thinking out loud," Gaius lied. Merlin looked sceptical for a moment, and then shrugged. Without another word he walked towards his bedroom to see his mother one last time.

Gaius waited until his door was firmly closed behind the warlock's retreating back before moving.

He took the letter, folded it, and on the blank side wrote Merlin's name. Propping it up against a small pot, he took one final glance towards Merlin's chambers before leaving, closing the door noiselessly.

Viviane sat in Avalon, her head in her hands, her face stained with tears for Gaius. As she closed her eyes a sudden wave of nausea swept over her and images began to flash across her eyelids. She sat bolt upright as her face drained of all colour. Merlin was heading to the Isle of the Blessed! He had to be stopped before he did something rash. Viviane gathered all her power together and pictured the Isle in her mind. When she reopened her eyes she was standing in the middle of a forest which she identified as being beside the lake in which the ruined Isle stood. She looked around her trying to get her bearings and recall which way to go. Off in the distance she saw the path that led to the lake. Lifting the hem of her dress she ran as fast as she could to the path and then along it, towards the lake.

The boat was moored on the other side of the water but, with a slight flick of her wrist, she brought it sailing towards her. Climbing inside, she remained standing, relying on her brilliant sense of balance as the boat shot back towards the ruins.

As she drew closer she heard voices raised as if in argument. One she recognised as that of her sister, Nimueh. The other was of a young male, light and lilting but filled with grief and pain. Merlin. It had to be.

She alighted from the boat, her feet making no sound as she crept stealthily up the stone steps.

A sudden wave of power hit her and she heard a crackling noise. Looking through the stone casement of a long gone window, she saw Merlin sending a jet of light towards Nimueh, which the latter stopped with the back of her hand.

"No Merlin," Viviane whispered. "She's too powerful."

"Your childish tricks are useless against me," Nimueh said as she conjured up a ball of fire. "I am a priestess of the old religion." With a word of incantation she sent the ball hurtling towards Merlin. He just had time to dive out of the way as it hit the wall behind him, shattering it and hurling bits of stone towards where Viviane was hiding.

Merlin jumped to his feet as Nimueh created another ball.

"You too are a creature of the old religion," she said, "You should join me." Merlin looked at her, squaring his shoulders and standing up straight.

"You think that I would join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic? Never."

Viviane felt a sense of pride swelling up in her at his bravery, and something else she couldn't quite place. But her moment of pride was short-lived as Nimueh shot the second ball towards Merlin.

The spell hit home, striking Merlin square in the chest, knocking him off his feet. Viviane started forward, her instinct taking over, the need to run to him overpowering her rationale. But she couldn't move. Her legs were stuck fast. She opened her mouth to shout out but no sound came out.

"You're not going anywhere." Nimueh's voice echoed in her head. "You're going to watch this. Watch him die."

Viviane's eyes widened in horror as Merlin lay on the floor, smoke rising from the burnt hole in his shirt, the skin underneath red and raw where the flames had touched it.

He took one deep breath and then his body went still. Viviane felt her heart plummet as she looked helplessly on his lifeless body. Nimueh satisfied her work was done, turned and walked back towards the altar.

Suddenly, Merlin's eyes shot open. Viviane's heart soared as he rose silently to his feet, his eyes fixed on Nimueh's retreating back. Her heart went cold though, when she saw the look of hatred in his eyes. She felt a rising wave of panic for her sister slowly taking her over as Merlin's voice rang out, low and dangerous in the open air.

"You should not have killed my friend." Nimueh stopped and turned slowly to face him, her face set in calm smugness.

Merlin looked up to the sky and raised his hand outstretched towards it. Thunder boomed as the rain started to pour, soaking all present within seconds. Viviane felt the power holding her in place relax as Nimueh, distracted by what was happening, looked up.

Viviane had no time to act. Her eyes followed her sister's gaze as a bolt of lightening shot down from the sky and struck Nimueh.

"No!!" Viviane screamed, her yells being drowned out by the sound of the lightening electrocuting every cell in Nimueh's body.

Nimueh convulsed violently for several long minutes before, finally, her body exploded into hundreds of charred fragments.

Viviane turned her head away as a sob of grief caught in her throat. Even though Nimueh had conspired against her, she had still been her sister. But now, she was alone.

Viviane collapsed in grief, unseen, as Merlin ran to Gaius' body. The old man stirred as Merlin wept over him. Nimueh's death had restored the balance and delivered Gaius from his deal.

Viviane's head shot up as she heard the old man's voice, weak, but definitely alive. Despite her grief she felt deeply relieved. Suddenly, something came to her with the sort of jolt only a powerful realisation could give.

Choking back her tears she stood. She would save her grief for later. For now, she had to leave before she was discovered.

Merlin had developed his powers. He now rivalled her. Not to mention he had just acquired power of life and death. The time had come. She had been watching and helping out from the wings for so many years. It was finally time for Viviane to take centre stage, and for that, she needed a plan.

As she began to fade away, heading back to Avalon, the anguished voice of the Great Dragon echoed in her mind, and in the minds of every magic user.

"Merlin!! NO!!!!" he yelled as he reared up, straining against his chains in the darkness.

Somewhere in the night, the lady Morgana awoke with a jolt from a terrible dream, the image of the woman fresh in her mind. A woman with long blonde hair and a strange, terrifying aura of power around her.


	9. Chapter 9 An Unexpected Arrival

Arthur was rudely awoken to the sound of someone moving noisily around his chambers. He opened one misty eye and could barely make out the tall, scraggly shape of his manservant loading the table with fruits and bread and various other things for his breakfast.

He sat up slowly and stretched, opening his mouth in a wide yawn.

"Merlin," he said as he wiped the sleep from his eyes, the other boy spun round. "What have I told you about knocking?"

"Erm… sorry sire, I just thought you might want your breakfast ready for when you woke up," Merlin stammered.

"Yes, well, you know what thought did?" Merlin narrowed his eyes and screwed up his face in confusion.

"Sire?"

"Never mind," Arthur sighed as he pulled himself out of bed. Merlin hurried over and helped him off with his night shirt, washed him down, and then helped him to dress for the day before making the bed as the Prince strolled over to the table and began helping himself to the food.

He watched the young servant work with a mix of pride and silent awe. He admired the way Merlin just got on with things. Sure he gave Arthur some lip sometimes and questioned him, and sure, Arthur constantly told him how useless a servant he is. Truth was, he was actually the best servant Arthur had ever had, and the best friend. But the Prince would never tell _him_ that.

"Merlin," he said after a moment. "Once you're done there, I want you to go down to the stable and saddle my horse. I feel like going hunting today."

"Yes sire," Merlin said as he gathered the Prince's laundry and headed towards the door.

"Oh and Merlin," the boy stopped in his tracks. "Saddle one for yourself too, you're coming with me."

Merlin nodded curtly and left the room. As soon as he was out of the door his shoulders slumped and he let out a huge sigh. Ever since the incident with the unicorn, he had been greatly averse to going hunting with Arthur. The whole episode with the questing beast hadn't done much to change his opinion either. But still, Arthur was the Prince and his word was _almost_ law. So if Arthur said they were going hunting, they were going hunting.

What Merlin didn't know was that this was about to become another memorable hunting trip, but not because of any animal.

Arthur stalked the stag through the trees, advancing silently on the balls of his feet. Merlin moved uncharacteristically quietly in the bushes beside him. He really is a fast learner, Arthur thought, smiling to himself. He raised his bow and took aim. As he loosed the arrow the stag moved, causing the bolt to thud into a low tree branch. Arthur cursed as the creature bolted and he decided to give chase.

He ran after the creature as it bolted through the forest until finally, it ran out of the trees and into the clearing by the lake.

"Gotcha," Arthur whispered as the deer stood still and looked about itself for its unseen predator. As he raised the crossbow and once more took aim, the sun glinted on something off to his left, just inside his peripheral vision. He glanced in it's direction then glanced ahead again. In that split second, the deer had vanished.

"Damnit!" Arthur cursed as he threw his crossbow to the floor in a fit of temper. He glared over to what it was that had distracted him and caused him to lose his quarry. His expression quickly changed to one of mild dread and concern as he realised just what he was seeing.

There, lying in the pebbles that surrounded the lake, her long blonde hair washing back and forth in the swell, was a woman. Her long blue dress clung tight to her soaked, lifeless body. Beneath the dress, Arthur could make out the shape of an armoured bodice but, as he approached her, he realised it was not made out of any metal he recognised.

She looks oddly familiar, he mused as he knelt down beside her. He took her wrist in his hand and felt along the wrist. It was faint but there was definitely a pulse. She was alive, well that was a relief.

He looked up as Merlin came sneaking through the undergrowth.

"Guess we lost it sire, nothing we can… oh!" Merlin stood and stared in horror at the body of the woman. "Is she….?" he asked.

"She's still alive." Arthur said curtly. "Help me lift her. We have to get her to the horses then take her back to Gaius. She's very weak."

Merlin moved forward and stood at the opposite side of the woman to Arthur. Arthur stood and, grabbing her arms, pulled her up into a sitting position. Merlin got behind her and helped to stand her up whereby Arthur placed his arm around her waist and gently threw her over his shoulder.

With Merlin trailing behind, holding his slightly damaged crossbow, Arthur made his way steadily and swiftly back to the horses.

He draped the woman's body over his saddle and then got up beside it. Holding the reigns in one hand and gripping the body tightly in the other, he set off at a gallop towards Camelot with Merlin trailing closely behind.

Merlin ran into Gaius' house out of breath.

"Quick., Gaius, we need to clear some room," he said breathlessly.

"Calm down Merlin," Gaius said patiently. "Now tell me what's wrong."

Merlin took a couple of deep breaths, gulping the air down as though he would never breathe again.

"When we were hunting, we found this woman, she looks dead but she's not. Arthur's bringing her now, we need to make room for her."

As if on cue, the door was kicked wide open and Arthur hurried in carrying the woman in his arms.

Gaius started in shock as he saw the lifeless form but, recovering his sense quickly, he pulled the small cot closer to him and motioned for Arthur to lay her down on it.

Arthur placed her tenderly down, making sure her arms were at her side.

"Were did you find her?" Gaius asked. His tone was short and urgent.

"By the lake, when we were hunting." Arthur said. "I've checked and she's still alive, but she's very weak." Gaius nodded and set about feeling for the woman's pulse and placing his hand on her forehead.

"She has a slight fever," he said. He asked Merlin to fetch him a bucket of water. The young man dutifully left.

Arthur stood looking down on the woman, confusion covering his chiselled features.

"Gaius," he asked softly. "Do you know this woman?" Gaius looked up sharply but the Prince was too busy staring at the woman's face to notice. Gaius breathed an inward sigh of relief as he lied.

"No sire, I've never seen her face before."

"Hmm, she seems familiar." Arthur mused.

"Well, my prince, she's certainly never crossed my path before." Arthur seemed satisfied with this response and stopped scrutinising the woman.

"Should I tell my father about this?"

"I wouldn't bother sire," Gaius said, maybe a little too quickly, or so he thought. "This was probably the result of an accident and she'll be fine in a few days. It's nothing to bother the king about." He secretly prayed.

"No, you're right. I shouldn't bother him with this." He stood up straight and prepared to leave. "Let me know when she comes round. I want to be certain this was an accident."

"Yes sire," Gaius said as Arthur walked out of the door. Seconds later Merlin arrived with the bucket of water and handed it to Gaius who began to use it to cool down the patient's head.

Merlin watched quietly in anticipation. Then, gradually, he began to notice things. Things like the tender way that Gaius dabbed the woman's forehead, or the sadness that filled his eyes as he looked at her. A seemingly daft idea came into Merlin's head as he watched, so he decided to fish around to see if it was true.

"Arthur sad she looked familiar," he said, conversationally.

"She would do," Gaius responded. Merlin was shocked. He had at least expected an attempted change of subject, not this.

"Why is that?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Merlin," Gaius asked, looking at him. "What do you know about the circumstances surrounding Arthur's birth?"

"Only what you've told me," Merlin responded.

"Well, the reason this woman looks familiar to Arthur, and I imagine, to you as well somewhere deep down, is because you've both seen her before," he looked up into Merlin's eyes, at the shock and wonder he saw there. "This is the lady Igraine's eldest, and only surviving, sister."

"Arthur's aunt." Merlin whispered.

"Yes, Merlin." He looked down into the youthful face, so peaceful in it's unconsciousness. "This is the Lady Viviane. Question is,£ he continued, "what's she doing around here, and what on earth happened to her?"

They exchanged a nervous glance.

"Should we tell Uther?" Merlin asked softly.

"No!" Gaius responded, a little too vehemently. "Uther banished her and Nimueh under pain of death. If he knows she's here he'll have her executed, and then we'll never have and answers."

"Answers to what?" now Merlin was intrigued.

"To what she's doing here now, after all these years."

Viviane's eyes moved about rapidly as she heard the voices around her. Merlin, she thought as she slowly came round.

It had worked. They told her it would be tricky to teleport her body through the medium of water, and that it may slow her heart rate, but that had been part of the plan. She had been found and brought to Camelot, to Gaius. Merlin was here too. Now, her _real_ work could begin.


	10. Chapter 10 Everything Begins To Change

Viviane had let her grief overwhelm her when she returned to Avalon after watching her last surviving sibling die at the hands of her unknowing protégé. She had cried herself to sleep and as a result, she awoke with a pounding headache.

She rose out of bed and washed herself whilst formulating her next move. She knew it was time for her to go to Camelot, to show herself to Merlin and to set things in motion. But she also knew that it was still too dangerous for her to return.

She called her most trusted advisors, Tyronoe and Elaine, into her rooms and set down her plan before them.

"I intend to return to Camelot. The time has come to guide Merlin towards his destiny. Uther's days are now numbered and both Merlin and Arthur will need my guidance soon enough."

"But my lady," Elaine entreated, "it's too dangerous. You would never get past the city gates."

"I would, if I were in the company of Prince Arthur," she stated simply.

Tyronoe and Elaine exchanged a confused glance.

"How do you propose to do this?" the former asked.

"I had a dream last night telling me that Prince Arthur has plans to go hunting today. It is there that he stumbles across me."

"But, surely he would not take you back to the castle if he just chanced upon you?"

"He would if I appeared to be dying." Another confused look was exchanged.

"In the dream, he came across me lying unconscious by the great lake and he bore me back to Camelot, to Gaius' chambers."

"Whilst that may be true, my lady," Tyronoe interjected, "how do you plan to get there in time for him to chance upon you, and how do plan to appear as though you are dying?"

"Simple. I shall travel through the medium of water, into the lake. The magic used will significantly slow my heart and my breathing and it will appear, to all intents and purposes, that I have narrowly escaped drowning."

Tyronoe's eyes narrowed in concern.

"My lady, need I remind you that this form of travel has never been completed successfully to date?"

"Correct, which is why I shall be taking an extra precation."

"What do you mean?" her two friends asked in unison. Viviane walked over to where her armour was displayed and removed Excalibur, now clad in a long leather sheath, studded with precious stones.

"This sheath was made, at my request, by the finest leather workers in Avalon. It is enchanted with such a spell as protects the bearer of the sheath from all harm. I intend to take Excalibur with me and return her to her rightful owner. If I take the sheath also, then I cannot fail."

"Has it's magic been tested?" Elaine asked, unable to keep the scepticism from her voice.

Viviane picked up one of her small daggers and handed it to Elaine. Gripping Excalibur's sheath tightly in both hands she commanded Elaine to stab her.

"I can't do that my lady," Elaine hesitated.

"Just do it, I swear I'll come to no harm." She moved her hands down, exposing her chest to the blade.

"My lady…." Tyronoe began, her voice pleading.

"Do it!" Elaine, reluctant to anger Viviane, thrust forward with the dagger. The blade seemed to pass into Viviane's skin. With a gasp Elaine withdrew the blade and saw that Viviane was not harmed, nor were her clothes torn or damaged in any way. It was almost as if she was a phantom and the blade had passed straight through her.

"This might just work," Viviane said.

She commanded Elaine and Tyronoe to leave, setting Tyronoe up as being in command in her absence.

She turned and began to dress herself in her hunting gear. She tied the sheath to the belt of her dark brown breeches and returned Excalibur into it. Then she pulled on her long green tunic top, making sure that the sword was covered before pulling on her long brown hunting coat. Tying her hair back from her face with a long green ribbon, she took a deep breath.

Then, standing up straight, preparing her body for the inevitable shock, she uttered the incantation.

She felt the world constrict around her. Everything went dark as ice cold water rushed into her open mouth. She pushed it out and closed her mouth, holding her breath. She felt everything around her go quiet as the rhythm of her heart began to thud slower and slower. Her lungs burned from lack of oxygen but she couldn't see a bottom to kick up from. She kicked her legs, every muscle in her body crying out in pain. Spots began to appear before her eyes as she went limp. Then, the world went black.

The waves lapped at the shore of the lake, licking the lifeless body lying there. The air had rushed back into her lungs when her head had broken the surface of the water, but she had still not regained consciousness when she was found by Prince Arthur and his manservant.


	11. Chapter 11 The Beginning: Of The End

The light stung Viviane's eyes as she opened them slowly, forcing her to shut them again quickly with a groan.

Gathering her resolve she braved vision once more, only to see a face directly above her, staring down at her.

"Hullo," the face said.

With a scream Viviane jumped up, her head connecting sharply with the nose on the face. Her vision blurred for a moment and the room spun. The face cried out in pain and clutched at it's now bloody nose.

Coming back to her senses she scrambled backwards quickly until her back hit the headboard of the cot. Looking around frantically, she realised the only possible escape route lay behind the face, which was now examining the blood on its hand. Realising her only option, she felt frantically for the hilt of her sword but it was gone. A wave of panic swept over her.

"No!!!" she yelled.

"Looking for this?" Arthur strolled lazily through the door, picking up Excalibur from a table a few feet away from her. He glanced half-heartedly at the injured person. "Merlin, what the hell are you doing you idiot?"

Merlin!! Viviane thought, her panic leaving her momentarily. What have I done! I've bloodied Merlin!

Merlin pointed accusingly at Viviane.

"She head-butted me!" he whined.

"I didn't do it on purpose," she said. "I'm so sorry," she added hastily. Arthur chuckled.

"S'ok," Merlin mumbled.

"Oh Merlin, for god's sake, don't be such a girl. It's only a bit of blood." He handed Merlin a cloth handkerchief from his pocket.

"Thanks," Merlin said taking the cloth. He hissed as he pressed it to his nose. Arthur rolled his eyes. "It hurts!" Merlin whined.

"Look, I said I was sorry. What more do you want?" Merlin glared at her and Arthur laughed.

"Seems our guest has more stones than you Merlin," he said, turning to place Excalibur on the table behind him. As soon as his back was turned Merlin poked his tongue out. Viviane snorted with laughter but turned it into a cough as Arthur whipped round to face them, looking suspicious. Merlin pulled a look of perfect innocence and, when Arthur looked away again for a moment, he grinned at Viviane.

Viviane looked back to Arthur to see the Prince staring intently at her. She gulped nervously, fighting every urge in her body to run up and explain who she was. Breathing deeply she composed herself and stared right back. After a moment, Arthur dropped his eyes, thinking.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly, and not unkindly.

"I'm no-one important," she said simply. Arthur decided to let it go for now. He'd come back to names later.

"What were you doing in the forests of Camelot?" he asked. She thought for a moment when an idea planted itself firmly in her mind. Surprised by the speed of it, she voiced the idea.

"I was heading towards Camelot. I've come to find work here as a servant." Viviane noticed Merlin narrowing his eyebrows and her heart sank, but Arthur seemed to believe her.

"You're dressed rather well for a servant," he remarked bluntly. Viviane looked down at her attire, the samite bodice, tunic and robes.

"My last master was very gracious. He gave me these clothes as a parting gift, in reward for service." This was true to an extent. The bodice had been a gift from the previous high priestess before she had died, to mark Viviane as her successor.

"Fair enough," Arthur said after studying her for a moment. "So, how did you come to end up _in_ the lake?"

"I was dusty from my walk so I decided to wash my hands and face in the lake. I slipped and fell in, next thing I know, I'm here with him," she motioned to Merlin, "staring down at me." She looked at Arthur for a moment, studying her young nephew.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by the door opening behind him. Gaius walked in and stopped dead when he saw them. The colour drained from his face as he saw that Viviane was awake but he quickly regained composure and walked forward, placing the small vials he was carrying on the table that Arthur was now leaning against.

"I see you're awake," he said nonchalantly. He looked at Arthur, "Sire, your father wants to see you immediately." Arthur nodded curtly and made to leave. Gaius followed him to the door, placing his hand subtly on the Prince's shoulder. Arthur turned and Viviane strained to hear what was being said, only slightly aware that Merlin was now staring blatantly at her.

"Has she said anything?" Gaius asked.

"Only that she was coming to Camelot to look for serving work. Looks like she fell into the water. She still hasn't said her name, see if you can get that out of her. Any idea what my father wants with me?"

Gaius shook his head. Arthur sighed and left. Gaius waited until he was firmly out of hearing range before shutting the door and rounding on Viviane.

"What are you doing here my lady?" he asked sharply. Viviane's eyes widened in shock and she motioned with them towards Merlin, as if reminding Gaius of the warlock's presence. "Don't worry Viviane, he knows who you are." Merlin nodded at her and suddenly his confused expression earlier made sense.

She looked at him, her face full of guilt at the damage she'd caused him. Gaius followed her gaze and looked disapprovingly at the young boy's face, now smudged with blood, although his nose had stopped bleeding. He moved over to the table and, lifting a basin of water, he carried it over to Merlin and, using Arthur's handkerchief, soaked it and started to dab away the blood tenderly.

"How did this happen?" he asked, looking at Viviane.

"It was my fault," Viviane said. "He was checking to see if I was awake and I sat up too fast. I'm sorry," she added, looking down.

"It's ok my lady," he said. Viviane's head shot up.

"You don't need to call me that," she said softly. "Viviane will do fine." He grinned widely at her, his face now blood-free.

"I'm Merlin," he offered her his hand to shake.

"Merlin!" Gaius said, before Viviane could take his hand. "Go and get that shirt changed, you've got blood down it." The diversion worked. Merlin glanced down at his shirt and, groaning, saw that he was right and ran off behind Viviane, up some steps and into his room to change.

"Sorry about that!" Viviane called to his retreating back. She heard a mumble from the room that sounded like an ok. Smiling, she turned back to Gaius, only to see him frowning intently at her.

"What?" she said startled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked seriously. Viviane's face dropped and she too became stoic.

"Am I not allowed to come and visit?" she asked, attempting to divert him.

"No," he said simply. "It's too dangerous for you to come here, so you must have a very good reason." Viviane sighed in defeat.

"Fine," she said. "I've come for Merlin." Gaius' eyebrows rose almost comically, but Viviane was suddenly to serious to see the humour.

"What do you mean, you've "come for Merlin"?" he asked.

"The questing beast was seen, it is nearly time. Things will start to change soon and I need to make sure Merlin is ready, if he is to survive it." She looked pointedly at Gaius. "If _any_ of us are to survive it."

"Very well," he said, his voice resigned. "You'd do as you please anyway, you always have." Viviane chuckled.

"You know me too well old friend." Her face became serious again, then confused. "Just out of curiosity Gaius," she said. "Why did you stop Merlin from shaking my hand?"

"I didn't," he said, hurriedly standing up and attempting to busy himself at his desk.

"Gaius," Viviane said her voice heavy with authority. "You may be able to fool the King and his court, but you cannot ever fool me. You sent the boy off before we could shake hands. All I'm asking is why." Gaius sighed again.

"My lady, think. Your power runs through him. This has never occurred before where both parties have survived. There's no telling what will happen if you two touch, and I'm not prepared for you to find out in my house."

Viviane smiled, putting Gaius at ease.

"You're right physician. Can't go damaging your precious instruments now, can we?"

She glanced behind her to Merlin's door, before looking back at Gaius.

"Does he know about me?"

"What, that you're the most powerful sorceress in existence and that you're the reason he has his powers? That your magic runs through him?" he looked thoughtful for a moment. "No, I don't think he does." Viviane smiled sweetly again and he returned the smile.

"Good Gaius, let's keep it that way for now, shall we?"

"Very well, my lady."

With a sigh, she lay back on the cot and placed a hand on her forehead.

"I've got the mother of all headaches."

In his room, Merlin stood, still in shock, at what he had just heard. He'd been peeking out from behind the door, ready to come out, when his eyes had met Gaius, and the old man had signalled for him to stay there, out of sight. He had no doubt that Gaius had meant for him to hear those things, and now his head reeled.

This woman, Viviane, Arthur's aunt, was a sorceress. Not just any sorceress either, _the_ sorceress apparently. It was because of her he had his power. The things she could teach him! His head ached just thinking about it.

He composed himself and, pulling on a new shirt and pushing the thoughts from his mind, he emerged from his room and descended the stairs.

"I've got to go, Arthur will be expecting me." He made his way over to the door.

"Goodbye Merlin, nice to meet you," Viviane called after him. Instinctively, he turned to wave to her. As he turned, she sat up and the sun coming in through the window caught on her hair, lighting her face with golden fire.

Something caught in Merlin's throat and his stomach knotted as she smiled at him, oblivious of the effect the light was causing.

He shook himself mentally and, turning on his heels, practically fled the room.


	12. Chapter 12 A Proposal Of Magic

Arthur stood scowling as Merlin walked into his chambers.

"What time do you call this? You're supposed to be my manservant Merlin, which means that you work for me. How the hell are you meant to do that when you're not even here half the time?"

Arthur continued to launch into yet another long and Princely lecture about how useless a manservant Merlin was, but he wasn't listening. He couldn't get that image out of his mind. The sun shining on soft blonde hair. Is it soft? It looks soft. He wondered if she'd let him touch it…

"Merlin? Merlin! Are you even listening to me? Hey, idiot!" Arthur waved his hand in front of his companion's face, causing the young warlock to jump, resulting in him nearly losing his balance. Arthur growled in exasperation and threw his hands in the air.

"I give up! You really are the most useless person I've ever had the displeasure to meet!"

"I'm sorry sire," Merlin mumbled. "I was miles away."

"Yes, I'd noticed. Was it nice there?"

"Not really," he lied.

"Oh well." Arthur could see that the boy was still distracted so he decided to change the subject. "Did Gaius manage to get anything else out of that woman?"

Merlin shook his head.

"She just told him what she told us. She was heading for Camelot, looking for work."

Arthur seemed to consider this a moment.

"She seems like a strong enough person. If it's work she wants, then, as soon as Gaius says she's well enough, we'll put her to work in the kitchens. I'm sure they could do with an extra pair of hands down there, especially with the feast of Beltane drawing so close."

"Yes sire," Merlin nodded. Arthur motioned to his jacket and Merlin hurried forward to help him take it off.

"Merlin," Arthur began absently.

"Sire?"

"I want you to keep an eye on her. She seems innocent enough but as we know, looks can be deceiving."

"Sophia?" Merlin said, recalling the Sidhe enchantress who had tried to woo and then kill Arthur not so long ago.

"Yes, Sophia." Arthur was still bitter about that. Merlin had been only too happy to give him a full account of his actions whilst Sophia was around and the fact that he believed he could be enchanted so easily was a sting to his pride. It certainly wasn't helped by the fact that he was rescued by one of the most blundering and incompetent people on the planet. "Just watch her. If she does anything even remotely suspicious I want to know, is that clear?"

"Yes Sire." Merlin folded up Arthur's jacket on his chair and then proceeded to strip the Prince and wash him down before finally helping him on with his night shirt and preparing his bed.

As Arthur climbed under the covers, Merlin busied himself with collecting his washing, attempting to keep his mind off other things.

"That will be all for today Merlin," Arthur said, stifling a yawn. "Please try and be on time tomorrow, though I doubt you will be."

"Yes Sire," Merlin said as he walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Merlin," Arthur drawled after him. Merlin smiled, full of affection for his friend.

"Goodnight Arthur," he said as he ducked out of the door, closing it softly behind him.

He took his time with taking Arthur's dirty clothes down to the laundry room, pausing to chat with the maids and other servants he met en route.

Eventually he could put it off no longer and he walked back to Gaius' chambers, his feet and stomach getting heavier with each step he took.

He stopped outside the door and listened in, straining to hear. He caught to sound of Gaius' voice droning on about some or other part of the human anatomy. Every so often he heard Viviane's voice joining in, asking questions or raising points. His heart skipped whenever he heard her speak.

He'd been standing at the door, listening for a good few minutes when everything went quiet.

Suddenly, the door swung open and Gaius stood there, glaring at him with Viviane in the background looking vaguely amused.

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed. "What do you mean by listening in at the door?"

"I… err…. He spluttered.

"I'm sure he just didn't want to interrupt us," Viviane interjected. "Did you Merlin?"

"Exactly," he said. He looked at her, smiling gratefully.

"Really," Gaius still looked suspicious. "I assume you're done for tonight?"

"Yup." Merlin came into the room, scarcely able to take his eyes off Viviane. He stood there for a moment or two before his conversation with Arthur came back into his head.

"Viviane," her name almost caught in his throat, "Arthur has said that, if you're truly looking for work, when you're well, you can go to work in the kitchens. He said they'll need the extra help with the feast of Beltane around the corner."

"Hmmm," she looked thoughtful for a moment. "That and the kitchens are as good a place as any for you to keep and eye on me. Make sure I toe the line, am I right?"

Merlin opened his mouth, lost for words, and then closed it again. Viviane chuckled.

"Relax. I don't mind. I'd be the same in his position."

Merlin looked at her again for a few minutes before a deliberate cough behind him brought him back to his senses.

"Right," he said. "I'd better go and get changed."

"Your dinner will be ready shortly," Gaius called after him.

After he'd changed his shirt he came back down and the three of them had dinner. They ate in relevant silence, the only conversation being small spurts that Gaius initiated often concerning politics or science which Viviane responded to politely.

Throughout the meal, Merlin watched her covertly from beneath his long lashes. She intrigued him. It wasn't just her looks. He sensed something in her, a great power which he assumed came from the magic in her. Whenever she glanced at him however, he pretended to be greatly engrossed in the contents of his plate.

After their plates had been cleaned up, Merlin excused himself and headed up to bed.

He still had his pants on and had pulled his nightshirt over the top of them when he heard a small knock at the door. He called for them to enter, expecting Gaius to walk in as he so often did. He nearly choked on his own inward breath when Viviane walked through the door.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hullo," Merlin said a little louder, attempting to act casual. Viviane put her finger to her lips to shush him.

"Gaius is asleep." Merlin nodded in understanding. "He crashed out as soon as he lay down. Must've had a busy day." They both smiled.

"So, what can I do for you?" Merlin asked after a few moments of uneasy silence.

"I know that you know who and what I am." Viviane said simply. Merlin's heart plummeted. "It's ok, really. I'm glad you know." His heart soared again.

"I didn't mean to overhear, I just did," he said apologetically. Viviane waved off his apology casually.

"It's fine. It saves a lot of awkwardness. Sort of..." They laughed again.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything you like."

"How did your power get inside me? We've never met before today. I'm pretty sure I'd remember you." He blushed when he said this and she smiled softly at him.

"We did meet, a long time ago. But you were just a baby so I wouldn't expect you to remember."

"How old are you?" Merlin tried to figure out how old she'd have to be to have held him as a baby. But then he recalled what Gaius had said about her being Igraine's eldest sister, and she was in her twenties when she gave birth to Arthur. This would then place this woman in the mid to late forties at least. His head hurt.

"Correct," Viviane said, "I'm 49." Merlin gave a start.

"Can you… can you read my mind?" Viviane nodded and Merlin's jaw dropped.

"I can indeed, so I would ask you to be careful of what you're imagining my dear."

Merlin blushed a deep crimson as he recalled some of the thoughts that passed through his mind at dinner time as he was watching her eat. She cleared her throat quietly.

"So," he said, trying to change the subject quickly. "You're 49? Looking good!"

Viviane laughed making him go an even brighter shade of crimson.

"Thank you. It's the magic. It's what it does to you if it's strong enough. You'll find that you will age very very slowly."

"Oh, cool!" he said, imagining this concept.

"Yes," she said, "very." She looked at him sternly. "But magic like ours is very powerful stuff. It should only be used wisely, and when there is little other option. Nowhere is this more important than here, in Camelot." Merlin nodded in agreement.

Viviane studied him for a moment, looking him up and down slowly, taking him in completely.

"I came up here to talk to you for a reason Merlin," she began. "As well as being Arthur's aunt, I am also the high priestess of Avalon. You have already had dealings with one of the priestesses of my order, Nimueh."

"Yes," Merlin agreed. "I destroyed her."

"I know," Viviane said sadly. "She was my most promising priestess, and my youngest sister."

A look of shock came over Merlin's face.

"Your sister?" he repeated. Viviane nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's ok Merlin. I'm actually grateful to you for doing that. She had lost her way greatly. Besides, I would rather she die than you. You have too big a destiny to be killed by her."

"So I've been told," Merlin mumbled, thinking grudgingly of the Great Dragon.

"The Dragon was right, as much as I hate to admit it. And it's because of your destiny I am here."

Merlin's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm here to offer you my services as your tutor. The same power runs in both of us, and I am the second most powerful being of our kind next to you. You still have a long way to go and a lot to learn before you even scratch the surface of your full potential. I can give you the knowledge that you need. I can teach you how to use magic in ways that you can't even begin to imagine at the present. I'm talking telepathy, telekinesis, the ability to teleport and travel at will. The power to manipulate the four elements themselves. I can teach you all this and more, if you'd like."

"Yes! Please!" Merlin was full of excitement by what he'd just heard from her. All that power, and she could teach him. Of course he'd be willing to learn.

"It will be hard work. It's exhausting both physically and mentally. Not to mention that we'll have to keep it secret. Plus you'll have all your other work as Arthur's manservant and Gaius' dogsbody on top of this."

"I know, and I don't mind. I'm willing to do it. Viviane," Merlin looked her squarely in the eyes, his stomach clenching as she looked back at him. "I want to learn this."

"Very well," she said, smiling. "We can begin tomorrow evening if you'd like."

Merlin nodded enthusiastically and she turned to leave.

"Oh and Merlin," he smiled as he detected something very Arthurian in the way she said those words. "Don't tell Gaius about this. You know he'll only freak out and wave his eyebrows at us."

"I promise," he said, smiling at her.

"Ok then, goodnight Merlin." She walked out and closed the door silently behind her.

"Goodnight Viviane," he whispered after her.

He could still feel her name on his lips as he climbed into bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Falling into deep, and not-so-innocent, dreams.

Viviane smiled as she heard him whisper her name. She lay down on top of the spare cot that Gaius had brought in for her. She folded her arms over her stomach and looked out of the window up at the stars.

"Ah Merlin," she whispered as the tide of sleep slowly took her too. "Sweet dreams my Lord."


End file.
